Au claire de la lune
by myafidjali
Summary: Lily Evans et Érika Moon commencent leur 7ème année à Poudlard. Mais quand les père de la jeune demi-louve meure les pleines lunes se font plus agité. Du côté des maraudeurs, ils se demandent qui sont la biche et la loup-garou qui passe les pleines lunes à leurs côté.
1. Prologue

Le poudlard express filait sur ses rail. Lily jeune étudiante en septième année à Griffondore regardait par la fenêtre, elle espérait que cette année allait être meilleure que les autres.

Lily était plutôt solitaire sa meilleure amie était Érika Moon une serpentard de sa promotion. Les deux amies avaient des personnes qu'elles n'appréciaient pas, les maraudeurs. S'était un groupe de Gryffondor qui se prenaient pour le centre de l'univers.

Ils étaient quatre, Peter Pettigrow, celui qui faisait tout par derrière, Remus Lupin, le plus sage mais aussi le cerveau des blagues, Sirius Black, le briseur de coeur et finallement, James Potter, l'arogant au mauvais caractère.

Lily les détestait depuis le jour où elle était allée voir Érika dans sa salle commune dont elle avait le mot de passe et qu'ils l'avaient jetter dehors par magie. Étant très légerte Lily s'était cogner la tête sur le mur et était restée 5 jours à l'infirmerie.

Son amitiée avec la jeune Moon s'était alors amélioré. En 5 ème année Lily était devenue animagi car Érika avait un secret. Elle avait été élevée par une meute de loup-garou depuis toute petite car ses parents l'avaient abandonnée dans la foret quand elle était bébé. Toute jeune elle jouait avec les louveteaux les bébés bavant, l'ADN loup s'était retrouver dans sont organisme. Elle était donc contaminé mais pas entièrement. Les métamorphoses se déclenchaient seulement quand elle était dans une forte émotion.

Depuis Érika avait apprit à se controler mais Lily avait insistée et avait apprit à se transformer en biche. Elle restait tout de même discrète puisqu'elle n'était pas déclarée. Érika et elle étaient aussi au courant de la condition de loup-garou de Remus Lupin celui-ci ne sachant pas qui était le 2 ème loup.

Le train commença à s'arreté signe que cette nouvelle année allait commencer. Les 2 filles mirent leur capes et partirent dans les calèches direction poudlard.


	2. Conversation et nouvelle

La répartition se passa tranquillement. Lily partie après le repas trouver Érika.

\- Premier jour de cours demain. On a potion et défence contre les forces du mal, dit Érika.

\- D'accord, on se verra demain alors, répondit Lily. Bonne chance avec tes camarades de dortoir.

Lily partie vers la tours de Grifondore. Érika et elle n'était pas vraiment populaires auprès des autre. Pour Érika, c'était parce qu'elle allait prendre des potions à l'infirmerie et que celle-ci refusait de dire pourquoi. Elle n'allait tout de même pas dire à une Parkinson qu'elle était à moitié loug-garou ou elle se ferait tuer dans son sommeil.

Ensuite , elle traînait avec une " sang de bourbe''. De plus, elle n'aimait pas les maraudeurs et préférait étudier plutôt que de sortir avec un garçon qui la laisserait après 2 semaines.

La même chose était arrivée à Lily mais pour d'autres raisons. La première étant qu'elle était amie avec une serpentard. Et finalement, au comble du désespoir, elle n'aimais, non!!! elle détestait les Maraudeurs.

Mais la raison principale était surtout que les autres filles ne voulait pas être vue en sa présence. Ses vêtements étaitent beaucoup trop pâle et pas assez colorées. Essayez vous de mettre des couleurs avec les cheveux roux. Rouge non. Rose non. Orange double non. En plus, sa peau était pâle donc on oublie les couleurs qui vous font un air de fantôme normalement .

En chemin, alors qu'elle allait tourner dans un couloir. Elle entendit des voix. De nature curieuse, elle décidat de se cacher derrière une armure et d'écouter.

\- Patmol, tu as apporté la carte? dit une première voix. J'ai entendu du bruit.

-Non, c'est Cornedrue qui devait l'apporter, dit celui qu'elle identifia comme le dit Patmol.

\- De quoi tu parle. C'était le tour de queudver, dit une 3ème voix.

\- En gros, personne ne l'a parce que c'était le tour de Patmol, dit une autre voix.

\- Super les gars! dit une voix ,sûrement celle du début, mais il y en avait trop pour qu'elle identifie. Si on tombe sur un professeur, nous avons seulement la cape et il y a a peine de la place pour 2 personnes, 3 si Peter se transforme.

Lily n'eu pas à chercher plus longtemps. Les seuls élèves à se promener dans les corridors à cette heure-ci, alors qu'il y avait cours le lendemain, étaient les maraudeurs. Le fait que l'un deux se nomme Peter confirmait sa théorie.

Par contre, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pettigrow se transformerait. N'était-ce pas Lupin le loup-garou? Demain elle demanderait à Érika si elle en savait plus. Pour l'instant, elle était fatiguée de son trajet en train.

En entrant dans son dortoir, elle s'étonna du silence de celui-ci . Normalement , ses camarades devraient être entrain de parler beauté ou maraudeurs.

Demain ce serait la première journée à Poudlard et la première journée de cours. Ce serait aussi une soirée de pleine lune mais Érika avais dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu trop d'émotions ce mois-ci grâce au potion de Pomfresh.

Mais la chose la plus importante qu'il allait se passer était sans aucun doute la première blague des maraudeurs. Ils feraient à coup sûr un coup au serpentard ou au plus jeunes. Elle espérait secrètement qu'elle ne soit pas la victime.

C'était arrivé une année. Elle s'était retrouvée avec écrit serpentard au dessus de la tête. Apparemment, ils ne faisaient pas la différence entre leurs camarades et les serpentards. Oui, elle passait la plupart du temps hors de la salle commune car elle était avec Érika, mais ils étaient dans la même année qu'elle. Ils avaient bien du voir qu'elle était dans leur maison Non?

\- Elisa sort de la t'est pas toute seule, cria Martha Lee.

\- Ferme toi et attend ton tour, répliqua Elisa Santez.

\- Faite moins de bruit Evans dort encore, murmura Léa Boulianne sûrement la moins groupie du groupe.

\- On s en contre fiche Boulianne, vient on va manger sans cette trainneuse conclut Michelle.

Une heure plus tard Lily sortait à son tour. Comme d'habitude ses camarades de dortoir l'avait réveillée en se criant dessus. Elle alla attendre Érika au escaliers. Elles s'attendaient toujours là, l'escalier en question reliait les cachots au autres étages et personne ne passait jamais là.

\- Salut, commença Érika, désolé pour le retard mais les jumelles Crabe ne sortait pas des toilettes.

\- c'est pas grave je vient d'arriver. On va manger je meure de faim.

\- Tu meure toujours de faim! répliqua Érika amuser par son amie.

Elles prirent donc le chemin de la grande salle et partirent chacune à sa table.

Une fois à sa table Lily pris un bol pour ses céréales quand une explosion retentit. Quand les confetti multicolores partirent, tout le monde pus admirer les serpentards de 3ème année partirent en pleurant. Leurs peaux étaient devenus rouge et leur yeux dorés.

Lily était à la fois soulagée de ne pas avoir été touchée mais choquée que des Grifondores puissent se comporter aussi méchamment. Ils étaient supposés être de la maison des loyales pas de faire des coups à plus jeunes que eux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme rentra. Elle avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux dorés. Pour une personne qui ne la connaissait pas s'était un parent qui venait voir son enfant. Pour Lily s'était May la soeur elle ne le savait pas trop. Le problème n'était pas qu'elle était là, mais se que sa présence signifiait. Les loups ne sortait jamais de la meute.

\- Miss Moon, dit Dumbledor, je vous demanderait de me suivre.

Peu à peu les conversations qui s'étaient arrêtées reprirent lily toujours plongée dans ses pensée.

Après avoir mangé elle trouva finalement Érika au coin des escaliers. On voyait des larmes sur ses joue mais son visage était neutre comme si elle était triste mais que quelque chose bloquait ses émotions. Sûrement l'effet des potions se dit Lily.

\- Wilheme est mort, dit elle soudain. May va revenir me chercher après la pleine lune pour allez dans la meute faire le deuil.

Wilheme était le chef de la meute , s'était lui qui avait fait en sorte que la jeune Érika ne reste pas seule et meure dans la foret s'était son père en quelque sorte.

\- J'espère que tu sais bien faire l'animagus parce que les prochaines lunes vont être mouvementées.

Érika avait envoyer le coup d'envoie se soir elle se transformerait avec Lupin. La dernière fois que s'était arriver s'était en 4 ème année avant que Lily ne le découvre et avant que Pomfresh ne lui donne de potion anti-émotion.

Au prochain chapitre...

Érika était vraiment désespéré son amie avait trop pris de potion réveil.

\- On parle d'araignées pas de dragon explosa Potter.

\- On va tous mourrire!!!!!


	3. Pleine lune

P.o.v.Lily

La nuit était tombée depuis 15 minutes quand Lily, sous sa forme animagi, était entrée sous le saule cogneur.

Elle décida d'aller directement dans la chambre d'Érika, quand elle vit 3 autres animaux. Elle se dit que les 3 autres maraudeurs avait dû avoir la même idée qu'elle et s'approcha. Elle voulait les voir et s'avoir leurs formes animales, qu'elle ne voyait pas à cause de l'obscurité.

Alors qu'elle était presque à leurs hauteur un gros chien au long poil lui sauta dessus. Se n'est que lorsqu'il mis ses crocs autour de la gorge de la jeune Evans qu'il remarqua que se n était pas un loup. Il là traîna jusqu'à la lumière pour la voir. Elle en profita pour les observez aussi.

Le chien était d'une couleur sombre sûrement noir. Il était plutôt gros et lui faisait penser à une image qu'elle avait vue dans son manuel de divination. Un sirose non. Un ... elle le savait pourtant... sinistrose! Il faisait pensez à un sinistrose.

Le second était un petit rat. Il avait l'air... d'un rat. Elle ne sattarda pas dessus car si une chose dégoutait Lily s'était les rats.

Le dernier la surpris. S'était un cerf. Un grand et majestueux cerf. Il la regardait avec curiosité et autre chose qu'elle n'interprèta pas. Elle eu envit de s'approcher de lui mais ne le fit pas. S'était un des maraudeurs il pouvait très bien la repousser.

Elle se demanda quelques secondes lequel était qui mais avant qu'elle puisse réfléchir une explosion retentit. Lupin avait fait éclater sa porte et se dirigeait vers celle de la jeune Moon. Les 4 animagus partirent en direction du loup-garou mais il était trop tard il avait là aussi brisé la porte.

Lily avait peur s'était sa première pleine lune et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et si ils étaient entrain de s'entre tuer que devait elle faire. Elle recula de peur mais percutat le cerf qui la forçat à avancée. Le rat rentra dans la pièce et reviens leur faire un signe pour qu'il rentre.

Se qu'il virent les stoppa. Les 2 loups jouaient ensemble se sautant dessus et se donnant des coups de pattes. Sans hésiter le chien se mêla à la batail bientôt suivie par le rat. Les 2 cervidés restairent à l'écart leurs pattes étaient trop fragiles pour se genre de jeux. Le jeu continua et ne stoppa que lorsque le rat tomba de fatigue.

Lorsque le soleil fut sur le point de se lever, ils séparèrent les 2 loups. Ils sortirent alors tout les 4, les maraudeur, moins Lupin, à gauche et lily à droite. 2 heures plus tard Lily rejoignie Érika après avoir pris une potion de réveil.

P.o.v. Érika 

-...et la on est rentré et tu a criée et les 3 autres se transforment je te l'ai dit. Et puis tu aurait du voir. Il fait beau on peut allez dehors. Et...

\- Stop, s'écriat Érika, premièrement j'était là donc j'ai tout vue. Deuxiement arrête toi un peu, je sais que tu a pris de la potion réveil mais s'est pas une raison pour sauter partout et parler sans arrêt.

\- Allons manger loulou avant que tu me chicane encore.

Elles partirent toutes les 2 vers la grande salle et s'assirent à la table des serpentards. Étant de maison ennemie elles avaient établie un horaire de table. Le matin elles allaient à la table des serpents, le midi la table des lions et le soir chaqu'une à sa place.

Alors qu'elles sassoyaient les maraudeurs entrèrent. Lupin semblait s'être bien remit mais les 3 autres eu étaient mort de fatigue. Érika voulut être à sa place à se moment. Ses amis à lui ne connaisaient pas la potion de réveil comparer à lily qui venait d'échapper une patate sur une des jumelles Crabe qui se retenait de l'étrangler.

Les 2 filles mangèrent puis partirent vers leurs cours. Elles avaient pris les mêmes options pour être ensemble dans tout les cours. Malheureusement les maraudeurs avaient eu la même idée ils étaient donc tous dans les mêmes classes. Le premier cours était défense contre les forces du mal. Les jeunes filles avaient été déçus d'apprendre que le professeur Lance restait. Le professeur en question ne leur apprenait rien, il se contentait de mettre un quelconque danger dans la classe et d'observer les élèves se débrouiller de son bureau.

\- Tu crois que l'on aura droit à quoi cette fois? Tu crois que l'on aura un dragon? J'adorait me battre contre un dragon,dit Lily en galopant jusqu'à la salle de classe.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'on se battent contre un dragon mais je sais que la prochaine fois tu devra m'attendre pour prendre ta potion. Je crois que tu en a un peu trop pris et je ne dit pas ça parce que pomfresh ma donnée la même chose et que je galope pas.

Elles s'assirent à leurs places habituelles pendant que les autres rentraient dans la classe. Les autres élèves suivant se cours était: les maraudeurs, Loras Goyle (une des jumelles), Martha Lee, Léa Boulianne et Frank longdubat. La cloche sonna et Lance rentra dans la classe.

\- Aujourd hui, vous allez vous battrent contre des acromantules en équipe de 3, dit il en commença à ouvrirent la première des 4 boîtes.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre monsieur, commença Lily alors que Érika mettait sa tête dans ses mains en imaginant la bêtise qu'allait dire son amie. Mais on est 10 et sa ne se divise pas en 3 sauf si on coupe des élèves mais se serait pas gentil du tout ça.

\- Madmoiselle Evans, je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez rien dit,commença Lance. Vous êtes étrange se matin. Pour les élèves qui n'ont pas comprit il y aura 2 équipes de 3 et 2 équipes de 2 et s'est moi qui choisi les équipes, ajouta-t-il en voyant Black et Potter rire. Donc Moon et Lupin, Boulianne et Lee, Goyle, Londubat et Petigrow et finalement, Black, Evans et Potter. Bonne chance, ajouta-t-il en partant dans son bureau.

P.o.v.Lily

\- Bon, dit Black, Cornedrue tu nous en débarrasse, Evans tu cherche dans le bouquin et moi je le distrait, dit-il d'un ton confiant.

Black se mit alors à courrir partout l'araignée le suivant pour le dévorer.

\- Est-ce que tu compte te dépêcher avant qu'elle ne le mange, cria Potter à Lily.

Elle chercha dans son livre et lis toute la section sur les araignées mais ne trouva rien.

\- Sa dit pas comment la tuer se livre, il sert à rien. On va tous mourrir. YOPLA!! Cria-t-elle attirant les regards des autres équipes.

\- Tu est supposé être la meilleure de la promotion, dit Potter paniqué. Trouve quelque chose mais je veux pas mourrir.

\- Sa fait 2 fois en 24 heures que je manque mourrir alors on s'en fiche.

\- Tes tombée sur la tête ou quoi? dit Potter paniqué. Cherche mais trouve quelque chose pour que je tue la bête.

\- On peut échanger de place si tu veux, j'adorerais tuer un dragon, s'exclama-t-elle sous le regard stupéfait de James qui la prenait pour une folle.

\- Tes tarée ma pauvre fille, on parle d'araignée, D'ARAIGNÉE PAS DE DRAGON!

Alors qu'il disait cela Érika passa en criant.

P.o.v. Érika

\- On va tous mourrir aidez moi, Érika avait la fobie des araignées.

Elle courrait dans tout les sens. Lupin avait bien essayé de la calmée mais rien à faire elle était effrayée.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme si le loup sentait trop sa peur, malgré les potions, ses yeux bleus deviendraient ambrées. En continuant sa course de panique elle fonça dans Lupin.

\- Calme toi ses juste une acromantule.

Trop tard ses yeux avaient perdu et le loup gagnée.

P.o.v. James

James ne comprenait pas, d'habitude cette fille était la meilleure de la classe, elle suivait toutes les règles à la règle ( nda: sa fait bizarre comme phrase je sais). Malheureusement pour lui, le seule cours où elle avait décidée de répondre au professeur et de faire n'importe quoi, il etait en équipe avec elle.

Soudain il vit Sirius se faire assommer par l'araignée d'une des autres équipes. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher pour voir si Patmol allait bien, Evans lui tomba dessus les faisant débouler l'estrade où il s'était réfugié.

\- Mais regarde où tu va, cria-t'il.

\- Désoler, je ne t'avait pas vue, j'était trop occupée à ne pas me faire dévorer.

\- S'est quoi ton problème tu t'es réveillé en te disant" aujourd hui je vais énerver tout le monde".

\- Et toi tu t'es dit "je suis le centre de le centre de l'univers alors licher mes bottes".

Les deux gryfondor allaient continuer de se crier dessus quand Lance rentra dans la classe.

\- Sa suffit! Evans apportez Moon a l'infirmerie elle n'a pas l'air de bien allez. Les autres nettoyez la classe et partez s'est le pire cours auquel j'ai assisté.

P.o.v. Lily

Lily apporta son amie jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivée elle se mit à faire les cent pas. Mais que lui arrivait il elle ne pouvait plus arrêter de bouger.

\- Prennez sa miss Evans, ses une potion sommeil vous allez dormir et au vu de votre condition je crois que se sera mieux pour vous.


	4. Après la dcfm

P.O.V. James

Les maraudeurs était en cours de métamorphose. Après le malaise de Moon aucune des 2 filles n'était revenue. Pomfresh avait du vouloir garder Evans pour pouvoir l'envoyer au coin psychiatrique de sainte-mangouste. Il n'avait jamais vue une fille aussi idiote et intenable, pourtant d'habitude elle était la plus calme et raisonnée de la promotion. ''De toute façon pourquoi tu pense à elle, écoute se que dit Mcgo avant de faire perdre des points a Gryffondor''.

\- Bon, à se que je vois vous avez eu défence contre les forces du mal puisqu'il me manque encore des élèves, dit elle.

Il avait depuis longtemps remarqué que leurs professeur de métamorphose n'aimait pas du tout Lance.

\- Minerva ne vous en faite pas je suis un génie en DCFM je ne me ferai pas blesser, dit Sirius.

\- Monsieur Black! s'écria-t'elle, encore et toujours vous. Arrêtez d'interrompre mon cours et ouvrez votre manuel. Aujourd'hui, vous allez transformer un chaudron en bol.

Le cours en lui-même fut très ennuyeux. James savait déjà transformer son bol. Il était orange avec des diamants verts foncés. Celui de Sirius était noir avec une bande blanche et celui de Remus rose et gris, se qui le fit fâcher. Malheureusement, le bol de Peter était plus gros que la moyenne et était brun.

Comme il devait attendre la fin du cours James laissa son esprit dériver vers la nuit dernière. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient animagi un 2ème loup et une animagi étaient sous le saule cogneur. Selon se que Remus leurs avait dit la louve était avec lui en première et deuxième année puis était venue de moins en moins souvent. Selon lui, elle avait été contaminée par un bébé de pur souche se qui faisait qu'elle ne se transformait que lorsqu'elle avait plusieurs émotions négatives pendant un mois. Se n'était pas la louve qui intriguait James, non, s'était la biche.

\- James tu m'écoute, dit Patmol.

\- Laisse le Sirius il doit encore penser à sa biche, se moqua Lunard.

Il le savait il n'aurait jamais du leurs parler de son faible pour l'inconnue.

\- Ferme-là Lunard, répliqua-t'il. Où est Quedver ?

-Il se trouve mon cher porte manteau qu'il avait faim, il est donc au cuisine. Tu le saurait si tu écoutait.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle est en quelle année? Et dans quelle maison? Peut-être que en vrai s'est une fille que je déteste, paniquât-il.

\- La question que tu devrait te poser Cornedrue c'est plutôt qui est-elle, dit Remus avec un air de professeur.

. P.O.V. Lily

La première chose que vit Lily en se réveillant fut la lumière aveuglante du soleil a travers les rideaux blanc de l'infirmerie. Elle se rappela alors la raison de sa présence dans cette endroit. La potion de sommeil avait annuler celle de réveil et elle était tombée de fatigue. Puis elle réfléchi à son cours de DCFM. Merlin, Potter et Black allait la prendre pour une folle.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, vous êtes réveillée, dit Pomfresh. Parfait je vais vous donner une dernière potion avant de vous laissez partir. Tachez de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout sera parfait.

Pomfresh lui tendit une potion bleu ciel avec des taches mauves qui sentait le vinaigre. Avec un dégout profond Lily pris la potion et l'avala d'un coup sec. Alors que Pomfresh partait, elle tira les rideaux et regarda autour d'elle. Érika était endormie au calmant, une potion anti-émotion sur sa table de chevet. Lily sentait que les pleines lunes allaient se déroulée avec les maraudeurs, car mine de rien Wilhème Moon était comme un père pour Érika qui était très touchée par sa mort.

. P.O.V. Érika

Cela faisait 15 minutes que Lily dormait dans un autre lit a côté. Elle se leva et ferma les rideaux du lit de son amie, cette dernière lui avait déjà confiée qu'elle détestait ce sentir observé quand elle dormait.

-Mademoiselle Moon, commença Pomfresh qui était arrivée en la voyant debout. La peur que vous avez eu a réveillée le loup, je suis désolée mais il est préférable que dormiez ici. La prochaine pleine lune n'est que dans une mois vous pourrez peut-être y échapper mais je préfère vous calmez.

\- Il est hors de question que je dorme, paniqua Érika, la dernière fois je suis restée trois jours ici.

\- Mademoiselle Moon comprenez s'est pour votre bien.

-J'ai dit non...

-Désolé, mais je ne peut pas prendre le risque que le loup revienne vous dormirez que quelques heures.

Elle fit boire de force la potion à Érika qui s'endormie retrouvant son calme.

P.O.V. Remus

Remus observa ses deux amis. Ils avaient tout fait pour lui. À la dernière pleine lune, Lunad avait été très content. 2 nouvelles amies dont une comme lui. Il avait déjà passé plusieurs pleines lunes avec elle mais plus depuis la 5ème année. Il avait cru qu'elle avait quittée Poudlard. La biche par contre c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il avait senti Cornedrue attiré par elle mais impossible de savoir qui elle était. Il avait pensé regarder qui était l'autre loup-garou et ainsi deviner qui était la biche, mais les rideaux de son lit d'infirmerie était fermés et il était trop faible pour se lever.

Soudain, il se demanda comment allait Moon. Elle avait l'air d'avoir très peur des araignées. Il avait pourtant essayé de retenir l'araignée mais elle était partie à la poursuite de sa coéquipière. Il avait cru un moment voir ses yeux devenirent ambrés, mais ils étaient bleu deux secondes après. Il arrêta là ses pensées, Peter venait d'arriver.


	5. Quidditche et Léa

P.o.v. James

\- Haaaaaaaa!!! Patmol s'est quoi ton problème?

\- Du calme Cornedrue s'est juste de l'eau et puis il faut que tu te dépêche.

\- Non! Va dans ton panier sac à puce, dit James après s'être jeté un sort de séchage.

\- James tu te lève on a match.

Sans prévenir James se jeta hors de son lit, mit son habit de capitaine et descendit les escaliers. Il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il bouscula Boulianne et continua en prenant le temps de lui dire de regarder où elle allait. Il continua à se dépêcher jusqu'à la grande salle. Il attendit alors que ses amis arrivent.

P.o.v. Lily

-S'est sur que Gryffondor gagne avec Potter, s'écria Martha, il est trop mignon.

\- Tu veux rire, Mario Patil est plus beau avec ses yeux bleu, commenta Michelle.

\- Honnêtement, je préfère Black, dit Léa. Il est plus musclé et à de jolies yeux.

\- Tu a raison je l'aime bien aussi le brun ténébreux.

Super! Elles ne contaient sûrement pas la laisser dormir. Soudain Lily se rappela leur parole. LE MATCH, elle allait être en retard et Potter allait la tuer.

Lily se leva et s'habilla pendant que les filles allaient faire leurs ''pancarte d'encouragement''. Elle descendit jusqu'au coin des escaliers pour attendre Érika.

\- Salut, dit-elle en arrivant, Potter va t'arracher la tête car tu manque le match.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? s'est le premier match de l'année.

\- May vient nous chercher pour l'enterrement.

\- Mais j'était pas au courant, je n'ai pas prévenue Dumbledore et puis je n'ai pas de remplaçant dans l'équipe.

\- Dumbledore est au courant et pour l'équipe et bien ils s'arrangeront avec 2 poursuiveurs.

P.o.v. James

\- Cornedrue, commença Remus, on est là depuis 1 heure et tu n'a pas touché à ton assiette.

Alors que Remus allait continuer son monologue, James remarqua quelque chose.

\- Evans! Beuglat-il, où est ton uniforme on a match.

\- Je suis désolé Potter, commença-t-elle, mais tu va devoir trouver un autre poursuiveur.

\- Quoi mais s'est une blague? Va mettre ton équipement le match est dans 2 heures.

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme se leva de la table des professeurs. James lui trouvait une ressemblance avec celle qui avait annoncée quelque chose à Moon. À oui s'était bien elle.

\- Va jouer ton match Lily on se dépêchera de partir après, dit la femme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Heu...merci...madame, dit James.

\- May Moon et s'est seulement parce que je sais que s'est important pour elle sinon tu pouvait oublier ton jeu de ballon, répondit-elle en partant.

\- Bon et bien je vais mettre mon uniforme avant de me faire beugler dessus encore, dit Evans.

\- Tu as interet à ne pas être en retard Evans, sinon s'est vrai qu'il va falloir te trouver un remplaçant.

-À vos ordre capitaine dit-elle.

James se tourna pour voir Sirius entrain de se tordre de rire sous le regard désaprobateur de Remus, Peter étant endormit dans ses céréales.

P.o.v. Lily

Lily avançait dans les couloirs déserts.

À cause de Potter, May avait reculée l'heure de départ. Elle se changea et partie vers le terrain. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de quidditch depuis sa 3ème année.

Arrivée sur le terrain elle alla trouver les autre joueurs. L'équipe était constitué de Gislain Criver comme attrapeur, James Potter, Henry Chô et elle comme poursuiveurs, Caroline Toupin en gardienne et Sirius Black et Alexandre McGregor comme batteurs.

-Tout le monde est là? Commença Potter. Bien, je sais que vous êtes tous fidèle au poste mais par pitié Evans ne fait plus jamais ça. Ensuite, nous pouvons gagner, les Serdaigle sont bon en stratégie mais ne sont pas directe. On va miser la dessus. On peut gagner!

Ils partirent tous vers le terrain où ils se mirent face à l'autre équipe.

\- Les capitaines serrez vous la main.

P.o.v James

James regarda sont équipe partirent. Ils avaient toutes les chances de leurs côté, l'équipe de Serdaigle n'était pas puissante. Elle était constitué de Liras Weasley en attrapeuse, Jeans Pageau, Steve Finnigean et Gontran Levesque en poursuiveurs, Ella Marco en gardienne et Mario et Luigi Patil en batteurs.

\- Les capitaines serrez-vous la main.

Il alla serez la main de Marco et le match commença.

P.o.v. May

-Dépêchez-vous, la meute ne va pas nous attendre indéfiniment.

\- Ma valise n'est pas encore faite dit Lily. Avec le match je n'ai pas eu le temps.

S'est pas vrai se dit May pourquoi je l'ai laissé jouer déjà. En tout cas elle a gagnée.

\- Tu ne l'as pas faite en avance? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non je n'ai appris que se matin que je venait.

\- Riri quand je te dit de prévenir ses pas 4 heures avant, paniqua-t-elle.

\- Désolé, au pire on rejoint les autres au cimetière, dit la plus jeune des Moon.

\- Je ne sais pas s'est où, dit May, je ne suis pas encore membre de la meute adulte parce que j'ai 20 ans et pas 25 et aussi parce que sa ne marche pas comme les sorciers et bla bla bla. En gros je suis pas assée responsable pour savoir où est le cimetière mais je le suis assée pour venir te chercher.

Il y eu un long silence pendant que les trois filles cherchaient à comprendre le raisonnement de la meute et un moyen d'arriver plus vite.

\- Au pire je peut rester ici, dit Lily, je n'était pas supposé venir et en plus je n'ai vue Wilheme que 3 fois.

\- On fait ça, s'exclama May. Désolé se n'est pas que je t'aime pas mais les loups de meute comme moi n'ont pas très confiance au autre, depuis tout à l'heure que j'analyse tes mouvements.

\- Érika le fait aussi avec les premières année, lui dit Lily.

\- Bon si on y allait avant que tu dise toute ma vie dit Érika.

\- Non mais on peut rester 5 minutes de plus, dit May. Vous avez des petits amis, il était mignon celui au micro.

\- S'était Remus Lupin et la dernière fois que je lui est parlé, je disait que l'on allait tous mourrir. La fois d'avant on hurlait à la lune.

-Un loup solitaire je n'en avait jamais vu, dit May. On va pouvoir allez le voir.

\- Non! Allez on s'en va. Bye Lils, dit Érika avant de partir avec sa soeur.

P.o.v. Léa

\- Oui! s'écria Léa, on a gagnée.

Elle n'était pas seulement contente d'avoir gagnée mais aussi de pouvoir lâcher sa pancarte et de partirent avant que les filles ne le remarque.

Elle marcha jusqu'a arriver de l'autre côté du château. Personne ne venait là, ils allaient tous en avant ou en arrière. Elle passa dans un petit passage entre 2 tours.

L'endroit où elle se situait était magnifique. Il était entre les murs extérieurs du château. Des fleurs montaient sur les murs si haut que l'on imaginait même pas le sommet. Au milieu de tout cela un banc blanc qui semblait neuf tronnait au milieu des fleurs. Elle avait trouvée cet endroit en survolant le château. Sela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Léa s'assied et ferma les yeux. Depuis sa première année, elle se tenait avec Santez et sa bande. Elle commençait à en avoir assée. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de la popularité. Elle voulait être médicomage et aider contre Voldemort avec son peuple.

Dumbledore était fou, accepter 2 loups et une personne de son espèce. Il ne manquait que des lutins ou des vampires.

Elle se leva et commença à partir pour allez à la fête qui se déroulait sûrement dans la salle commune. Elle n'avait qu'une seule raison d'y aller, Sirius serait là.

Au prochain chapitre...

\- Tu manges quoi au repas?

\- May Moon! Laisse le tranquille.

'' Tu as un surnom'' '' Appelle moi Bichette''


	6. Cornedrue et Bichette

P.o.v. Érika

Érika était revenue depuis une semaine. Malheureusement pour elle, la meute avait refusée de la laisser sans surveillance. Le pire dans tout ça c'était que son garde du corps n'était même pas majeur chez les loups. Et oui, il lui avait envoyer May. Depuis, sa soeur la suivait partout, même en classe où ses camarades de classe se posaient des questions.

\- May est restée dans la salle de classe, lui dit Lily.

\- Sa nous fait une pause, lui répondit-elle.

\- S'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

\- Quoi alors, dit Érika, elle va manger personne tu n'est pas dans la bonne période du mois, se moque Érika.

\- Lupin était aussi dans la classe et il n'est pas sortie.

Sans en demander plus Érika retourna en classe. Quand elle rentra elle vit May entrain de parler avec un Lupin mal à l'aise.

\- Tu mange quoi au repas, demanda sa soeur au loup solitaire.

\- Heu...la même chose que tout le monde. Pourquoi?

\- May Moon! cria Érika. Sort d'ici tout de suite!

May partie sans demander son reste. Elle ne voulait pas être la raison de transformation de sa soeur.

\- Désolé pour elle, dit Érika à Remus, elle est tombée sur la tête quand elle était bébé.

\- Sa va, répondit Remus avec un regard indéchiffrable, j'aime répondre aux questions.

Une fois Remus sortie, Érika partie trouver son amie et sa folle de soeur.

\- Tu joue à quoi là, dit-elle à une May à l'air fascinée, t'es recherches scientifiques fait les ailleurs que sur mes amis.

\- C'est un loup solitaire, il est trop mimi. Tu crois qu'il a le même système de transformation que nous?

\- May, un loup-garou reste un loup-garou qu'il ai une meute ou non. Et puis, ses amis sont des animagi il a donc sa propre meute.

Elle partie attrapant Lily au passage qui parlait quidditch avec Steve Finnigean.

P.o.v. Lily

Lily courrait sur sa forme animale. Après la crise des deux soeurs, elle était partie dans la foret. Alors qu'elle courrait elle senti une présence. Elle se retourna et vit un cerf majestueux s'approcher d'elle. Il la dépassa et lui fit signe de le suivre avec ses grands bois.

Ils marchèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'il arrête enfin. Elle s'approcha et vit alors une grande et magnifique clairière. Le sol comparé au reste de la foret n'avait pas de racines et la terre brune était remplacé par de l'herbe. Elle vit alors au loin une forme blanche et une plus petite mais dorée. Une licorne et son poulain était tout près d'eux. Elle se coucha et observa le spectacle a côté du cerf.

Alors qu'elle faisait le chemin pour retourner à poudlard, elle vit avec étonnement le cerf qui était partie quelque minutes avant venir vers elle.

Elle vit alors un parchemin accroché à son cou. Elle s'approcha et lis.

''À tu un surnom? Moi s'est Cornedrue.''

Elle prit le parchemin et la plume y étant relié et partie se cacher en sautillant. Elle se détransforma, écrivit sa réponse, se retransforma et partie lui donner.

'' Salut Cornedrue, non je n'ai pas de surnom mais appel moi simplement biche ou Bichette. Je ne veut pas de nom aussi étrange que le tien. Désolé mais je doit allez manger.

Bichette ''

Il prit le message, lui fit un signe de tête puis partie. Elle ne savait pas lequel des maraudeurs s'était mais elle l'aimait bien.

P.o.v. James

\- La Terre appel James, la Terre appel James, tu nous reçois? dit Patmol.

\- Non mais pousse toi sac à puce. Sa va pas de me crier dans les oreilles comme ça.

\- Pour sa défense, dit Queudvert, il t'avait prévenu 3 fois.

Il se prit des patates et mangea beaucoup tout comme Sirius et Peter. Se soir c'était la pleine lune, ils devaient prendre des forces.

La semaine passée il avait parler avec sa biche comme il aimait l'appeler. Elle lui avait confirmée qu'elle serait là.

\- Et là le troll ma dit que Luneska, la déesse de la lune, mangeait des biscuits au chocolats et des bébés ours qui danse, dit Remus.

\- Attend, quoi? Cria James sous les rires des élèves encore dans la grande salle.

\- Ça fait au moins 5 minutes que je te dit n'importe quoi.

\- Où sont les autres.

\- En cours de soins aux créatures magiques et on va être en retard alors grouille.

P.o.v.Lily

Lily marchait avec Érika, May était partie depuis 2 jour et ne revenait selement après demain. Les deux filles marchait vers leurs cours quand elle virent Lupin dire à Potter qu'il ne serait pas assez en forme pour suivre les cours. Elles partirent vers le cours Érika stressant pour se soir.

\- Aujourd'hui je vais vous parler des fées humaines. C'est fées sont très rares et elles peuvent prendre une forme humaine. Souvent la fée va avoir des diamants sous les yeux de même couleur que ses cheveux qui disparaîtront sous sa forme humaine et pour les cheveux changeront de couleurs.

Elle adorait le cours de créature. Pour un sorcier s'était une chose normale, une fée, un loup-garou, un vampire. Pour une moldue s'était un rêve d'enfant des souvenirs. Pour elle s'était comme si ses souvenir et rêve d'enfance prenait réalité.Il n'y avait rien de plus extraordinaire que ça.

Au prochain chapitre:

Elle lui prit la main à travers la cape invisible.

\- S'était toi hier.

\- Bonne nuit Sirius.


	7. Révélation

P.o.v. Lily

Lily était transformée et attendait les autres animagi. Alors qu'elle regardait la foret, elle senti SA présence. Elle se tourna et vit au loin un cerf, un chien et un rat approcher.

Elle vue un papier au coup de Cornedrue. Il était fou, si ils se détransformaient pour écrire, ils allaient se faire mordre. Elle s'approcha de lui et lit le papier :''Est-ce que tu veux qu'ils sortent? Il n'y a pas de danger''. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord et recula.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane hurlante et Cornedrue démolit les portes avec ses bois. Ils partirent dans la foret et ramenèrent les loups sous l'arbre à 6h.

Une fois sortie, elle vue, à sa grande surprise, le chien se transformer en Sirius Black. Cornedrue se mit alors en vitesse devant lui pour éviter qu'elle le voit.

\- Laisse, dit black, elle sait qui ont est c'est Lunard qui me l'a dit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle vit le rat devenir Peter Petigrow. Si Petigrow était le rat et Black le chien, cela voulait dire que... Elle se tourna vers le cerf pour voir Potter lui tendre une cape.

\- C'est une cape d'invisibilité. Vas te détransformer et met-la.

Elle partie se cacher derrière un arbre et mit la cape. Elle s'avanca vers le groupe et prit la main de James pour lui signifier sa présence.

\- Pourquoi c'est à lui qu'elle prend la main, dit Black. On est 3 ici et on a peut être pas des bois sur la tête mais on est plus classe.

Elle lacha alors la main de Potter et alla taper sur la tête de Sirius avant de revenir prendre, non pas la main, mais le bras de James.

\- Cornedrue, dit Black offusqué, vous ne sortez même pas encore ensemble qu'elle vole tes bras et me frappe. Ça va être quoi après le mariage?

\- Au lieux de dire des conneries, tu devrais avancer, Patmol, répliqua Potter.

\- Très bien, on vous dépose où mademoiselle, dit Black avec un air séducteur sous le regard noir de James.

Lily murmura en changeant le ton de sa voix le mot Gryffondor à James qui lui sourit avant de transmettre l'information.

Une fois la cape lancée du haut des escaliers pour ne pas se faire voir, Lily partie dans son dortoir. Trop fatiguée par sa nuit, elle ne remarqua pas le lit vide à sa droite.

P.o.v. Sirius

Sirius était le seul encore debout, les deux autres étaient tombés de fatigue en rentrant. Soudain, la fenêtre du dortoir s'ouvrit laissant entrer une personne de 15 centimètres. Elle avait deux ailes et des diamant bleu parsemait le dessous de ses yeux aussi bleu que ses cheveux. Il lui trouvait une ressemblance avec Léa Boulianne, mais celle-ci avait les cheveux brun et était bien plus grande.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer s'il-te-plait, dit la créature qu'il identifie comme une fée.

\- Désoler, s'est juste ... Que ...Comment dire... Je n'ai jamais vue une fée et vous ressemblez à une de mes camarade de classe.

\- Tien, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un flacon, tu pourra rester éveillé pendant la journée.

\- Merci, dit il. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête de partire il essaya de faire la conversation. Quelle est ton nom?

Elle lui sourit puis dit:

\- Léa Boulianne, bonne nuit Sirius.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de repartir par la fenêtre. Sirius se coucha et fit le bilan de sa journée.

\- Son meilleur ami était amoureux d'une inconnue et d'après se qu'il avait vue s'était réciproque.

\- L'inconnue en question lui avait frappé la tête.

\- Sa camarade de classe était une fée.

\- Une fée l'avait embrassé.

P.o.v. Léa

Léa partie du dortoir des Maraudeurs. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle avait passée une quinzaine de minutes à l'observer par la fenêtre avant d'oser entrer. Il lui avait parler, Sirius Black lui avait parler et l'avait reconnue.

Un peut plus tard, alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle sentie une personne la tirer par les poignets.

\- S'était toi hier, lui dit Sirius en refermant la porte de la salle.

\- S'il te plait, ne le dit à personne Black, je pourrais être revoyer de l'école.

\- Si personne ne doit savoir pourquoi est tu venu me voir? lui demanda Black.

-J'était tanner de toujours t'observer, dit elle avant de rougire en réalisant se qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Tu... Tu m'observait, dit il abassourdit. Mais...depuis combien de temps.

\- 7 ans, dit elle en devenant rouge cette fois-ci.

Au prochain chapitre.

J'aime pas Potter!

Si May était un loup de meute, alors...


	8. Le choix de Lily

P.o.v. Sirius

Sirius était abasourdie, elle Léa Boulianne, une fille de son année l'observait depuis 7 ans et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Voyant qu'elle rougissait il ne pu s'empêcher de lui parler.

\- Tu est mignonne quand tu rougis petite fée.

Merlin, il ne venait pas de dire ça? Il était imbécile! Il ne manquait qu'une déclaration d'amour et bonjour le mariage.

\- Comment... Comment tu m'as appelée, dit elle en se retenant visiblement de rire.

\- Petite fée, et je me fiche de ton avis sur ce surnom, dit-il. Déjà qu'il ne contrôlait plus se qu'il disait il allait bien l'appeler comme il voulait.

\- Non,en faite je l'aime bien se surnom, dit elle en rougissant encore plus.

\- Alors on va se revoir en cours petite fée.

Il devenait encore pire que James avec sa Biche inconnue. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui lui dirait ce qui se passait avec son cerveau et pourquoi il ne le contrôlait plus. Une personne qui aime les question et qui ferait un bon professeur ou un bon psychologue. REMUS!! Il devait parler avec Remus.

P.o.v. Lily

James Potter, le gars qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, l'insupportable, égoïste et arrogant James Potter était le magnifique, romantique, gentil et parfait Cornedrue.

\- Youhou je te parle, lui dit Érika, si sa te dérange que Cornedrue soit Potter dit le lui.

\- Mais j'aime bien Corny.

\- Sort avec lui et faites nous plein de bébé à corne alors.

\- Mais je n'aime pas Potter, dit Lily. Et se n'est qu'un très bon ami, dit elle avec un faux air scandalisé.

\- Je sais que je suis pas supposer me mêler de vos affaire, dit May qui était derrière elles, mais les relation bizarre s'est mon truc.

\- Balance ta conneries, soupira Érika.

\- Bichette et Cornedrue peuvent très bien continuer leur ''très grande amitié'', fit elle avec un voix aigus, pendant que Lily et James se déteste.

\- Sa règle pas le problème, dit Érika.

Mais lily était déjà en train de se réjouir de cette nouvelle idée. Elle allait écrire à Cornedrue à l'instant pour lui donner rendez-vous avec Bichette.

P.o.v. James

James mangeait avec les Maraudeurs. Il avait réfléchit au fait que Bichette devait garder son identité secrète pour son amie et Il avait trouvée une formule pour que le nom de la personne soit remplacé par son surnom sur la carte du Maraudeur.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer à un commentaire de Peter sur un nouveau balais qui allait sortir, un hiboux noir au yeux bleu atterri devant lui, une lettre acrocher à sa patte.

'' Cornedrue, je t'attend dans la foret interdite là où on s'est vue la dernière fois. Ne cherche pas qui je suis s'est mieux pour nous deux.

Bichette''

P.o.v. Remus 

Remus était seul, il décida donc de partir faire un tour près du lac noir. Il vit alors assise sur un banc May Moon la fille qui était dans ses cours depuis quelque temps.

\- Tu n'est pas avec ta soeur, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Elle s'est réfugiée dans la bibliothèque et Pince m'a mise à la porte, dit elle. Et toi pas avec les Maraudeurs.

\- James est à un rendez-vous et Sirius et Peter mange.

\- Tu veux voir quelque chose? lui demanda-t-elle.

Sans attendre sa réponse la jeune fille pris son bras et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs jusqu'au septième étage. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur et entra.

\- Entre je ne vais pas te manger, lui dit-elle en le voyant hésiter.

Une fois à l'intérieur il vit des murs bleu marin avec des points gris. Soudain, il se figea, une lune artificielle était au mur. Mais se n'était pas le problème, le problème était que cette fausse lune dégageait de VRAI rayons lunaires.

Après les douleurs de la transformation passer il regarda autour de lui. Il vit alors à sa grande stupéfaction un deuxième loup à la place de May.

Si May était un loup, et à voir la manière dont elle se tenait s'était un loup de meute, alors Érika Moon était le deuxième loup et Lily Evans était la biche de James. Alors qu'il arrivait à cette constatation, la lune partie et la pièce devient rouge au plancher noir. Une fois détransformé - la lune étant fausse s'était beaucoup moin douloureux- il s'assit sur un des sofas qui était apparut.

\- Ne le dit à personne, Érika va me tuer si elle le sais, le suplia May.

\- Mais James cherche qui est Bichette depuis 2 mois, lui dit Remus. Il est en droit de savoir.

\- Mais lily n'est pas sur de ses sentiments. Elle vient d'apprendre que le cerf qu'elle aimait était la personne qu'elle déteste le plus. Tu pourrais briser leur relation en le disant à James.

P.o.v. Lily

Lily marchait sur la forme de Bichette. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'enfin entendre des pas approcher.

\- Salut, lui dit James. Je me suis dit que puisque tu savait qui j'était je pouvait venir détransformé.

Elle lui indiqua d'un signe de tête que se n'était pas grave et approcha de lui. Son plan partait déjà dans tout les sens mais se n'était pas grave.

\- J'ai trouver un sort pour que je ne puisse pas savoir qui tu est. Avec les autres Maraudeurs on a une carte, dit il en montrant la carte du Maraudeur. Dit animagi camoufla et met la sur une table dans la salle commune je la récupererai.

Lily tourna le regard vers un endroit plus loin dans la foret et senti le regard de James qui la fixait. Alors que James s'assoyait elle s'approcha et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle continua de regarder la foret, James flattant le dessus de sa tête. Se n'est que 1h plus tard qu'ils partirent chaqun de leur côté lily avec la carte.

Au prochain chapitre:

\- Tu tien plus sur t'es pied Evans

-Je sais, dit remus.

Severus elle avait eu confiance en lui.


	9. Méchant Corny

P.o.v. Remus

Remus marchait vers le coin des escaliers. Il avait déjà vue Moon et Evans s'y retrouver et il devait leurs parler.

\- Salut, dit-il à Evans qui était déjà là.

\- Si s'est pour une blague stupide va-t-en Lupin, dit elle sur la défensive.

\- May m'a tout dit et ne t'en fait pas je ne dirai rien aux autres Maraudeurs.

\- JE VAIS LA TUER, cria Moon qui venait d'arriver.

Sans rien ajouter de plus elle partie en sens inverse. S'est alors que Remus reconnue une odeur au loin. Celle des Maraudeurs.

\- Evans! s'écria James. On essaye de se faire un petit-ami. Dommage Remus n'a pas l'air intéressé mais continue peut être qu'un jour quelqu'un voudra de toi.

''Super, se dit Remus. Les chances que sa biche veille sortir avec lui son réduite.''

\- Tu veux manger avec nous, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille rouge de colère. Tu pourras en a prendre plus sur Sirius et Peter.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle.

Ils partirent rejoindre le reste des Maraudeurs et marchèrent en direction de la Grande Salle.

\- Tu est au courant que Riri va tuer May après se qu'elle t'a dit.

\- Qui a dit quoi à qui? demanda Sirius en se mettant à leurs hauteurs. Je vient parler avec vous James fait la tête à cause d'Evans.

P.o.v. Lily

\- Alors Black tu fait quoi s'est temps ci, lui demanda-t-elle pour faire diversion.

\- Rien pourquoi tu serait intéressé, lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Non, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue, lui dit elle alors que l'image de Cornedrue lui venait en tête.

\- À bon qui? répliqua Black.

\- Sa ne te regarde pas Black, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle partie retrouver Remus qui parlait de quidditch avec Petigrow. En passant près de James se dernier lui fit un croche-pied et elle s'étala de tous son long sous les rires des élèves présent.

\- Alors Evans, on ne sais plus marcher?

Sa ne pouvait pas être son Cornedrue. Lui il serait venu l'aider, il ne l'aurait pas ridiculisé devant tout le monde.

\- Moi au moin je n'ai pas de double personnalité, dit elle avant de partir les larmes aux yeux.

P.o.v. Érika 

Elle n'en revenait pas, cet idiot de Potter avait fait pleurer sa meilleure amie. Et May qui avait une confiance aveugle en Lupin. Toujours dans ses pensés, elle fonca dans une personne sortant de sa salle commune.

\- Regarde où tu vas, grogna la personne.

\- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, rétorqua-t-elle.

Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi les gens de sa maison avait toujours mauvais caractère. Se nétait pas en se comportant comme des imbéciles qu'ils allaient se faire accepter par les autres maisons.

Elle partie se changer et marcha jusqu'a l'infirmerie. Elle devait prendre sa potion avant d'avoir trop d'émotions.

P.o.v. Sirius

Sirius mangeait quand il l'a vit rentrer. Comme d'habitude, elle était accompagnée de Lee, Grave et Santez. Il lui fit signe de la main et à sa grande surprise s'est Santez qui lui répondit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. La jeune Boulianne se moqua de sa réaction et partie rejoindre les autres au bout de la table.

\- Remus? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui Patmol, lui répondit celui-ci.

\- J'ai besoin de ton don de psychologue.

Il raconta tout à son ami, en ''oubliant'' le nom et le don de la jeune fille. Remus réfléchit quelques secondes avant de le regarder avec un sourire en coin.

\- Sirius, je sais se que tu as, mais sa m'étonne grandement de toi...

\- Mais dit le, cria-t-il en attirant tous les regards sur lui.

\- Qu'es qui se passe? demanda Peter en sortant la tête de son assiette.

\- Sirius est amourrreuuux, chantonna Remus.

P.o.v. Lily

Courir, elle devait courir le plus vite possible. Elle n'en revenait pas son Cornedrue l'avait humiliée devant tous Poudlard. Elle devait s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit, cet enfer que pouvait être Poudlard parfois. Alors qu'elle courrait, elle vit au loin des silhouettes se dessiner. Il y avait trois personnes et à la vue de leurs uniformes s'étaient des Serpentards. Rogue, Avery et Mulciber. À la vue de son ancien meilleur ami, Bichette fit demi-tour et alla se cacher plus loin dans la foret.

Severus, il avait été son meilleur ami toute son enfance. Ils étaient très proche à leurs rentrés à Poudlard, mais peu à peu Severus s'était intéressé aux camarades de sa maison. Elle avait su qu'il allait un jour partir de son côté, le mauvais côté. Elle avait espéré qu'il reste pour elle, fermant les yeux sur les rumeurs à son sujet.

S'est en 7ème année qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Alors qu'elle avait voulu l'aider, il l'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe. Elle avait arrêter de le fréquenter et n'alla plus dans la salle commune des Serpentard, rejoignant Érika aux escaliers. La jeune Moon l'avait prévenu pourtant, que se n'était pas une bonne fréquentation, mais elle avait refusée de la croire.

N'ayant plus le coeur à courir elle repartie au château. S'était vraiment une mauvaise journée.

Au prochain chapitre:

\- va-t-en, Sirius.

''Retrouve moi dans la foret à 8h.''


	10. Choix

P.o.v. Léa

Léa devait se cacher. Santez leurs avaient fait le discours habituel. Si elle sortait avec Sirius elle serait rejetée. Elle avait besoin de ses amies. Alors qu'elle continuait sur ses pensée elle entendit quelqu'un arriver.

\- Bonjour petite fée, lui annonça Sirius en rentrant dans sa cachette. S'est jolie comment tu as trouvé cet endroit.

\- En le survolent, que fait tu ici?

\- Je voulait être avec toi alors j'ai utiliser un de mes secrets de Maraudeur pour te trouver, lui répondit-il.

\- Je veux être seul, tu peut me laisser s'il-te-plait, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- D'accord, on se voit plus tard alors, lui dit-il l'air mossade.

\- Non! Non, je serai avec les filles je ne pourrai pas te parler, tu peut y aller maintenant.

\- Mais...

\- VA-T-EN SIRIUS, lui cria-t-elle.

Alors que Sirius partait par le chemin entre les deux tours, il ne vit pas la larme dorée couler le long de la joue de Léa.

P.o.v. Sirius

Pourquoi la seul fille qui l'intéressait venait de lui mettre un râteau? Elle ne voulait pas lui parler et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. De plus s'était elle qui lui avait donné se rendez-vous la veille. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien au fille.

Soudain il s'arrêta il avait entendue son nom dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

\- S'est simple pourtant. Chaqu'une d'entre nous a une chasse garder, il suffit de ne pas toucher à ceux des autres.

\- Quelqu'un a vue Boulianne,je ne l'ai pas vue se matin.

\- Sûrement en train de draguer, alors tout le monde à comprit. On laisse les petits-amis des autres tranquille ou on sort du groupe.

Alors qu'il entendit des chaises se faire pousser, il se cache dernière une armure et vit les groupies de Gryffondore sortir de la salle. Il avait eu sa réponse plus vite que prévue. Léa préférait ses amie à lui. Elle avait donc décidé de le laisser tomber. Cela voulait aussi dire que l'une des groupies était déjà sur lui. Il devait la décourager pour qu'elle change d'idée et que Léa puisse le prendre à son tour. Sur c'est bonne résolution il partie trouver les autres Maraudeurs.

P.o.v. Lily

James venait de lui envoyer une invitation dans la foret. Seulement la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlée il lui avait fait un croche pied. Était-elle capable de le voir sans que lui sache qui elle était? Se n'était pas juste. Elle décida d'aller demander à Remus de l'aider. Érika serait à cran en apprenant qu'elle voulait lui parler et May... allait lui donner des conseilles peu recommandables.

\- Remus je peut te parler, demanda-t-elle sans trop approcher le groupe de garçon.

\- Bien sûr lily, je revient les gars.

Ils reculairent dans la salle commune pour ne pas que des oreilles indiscrètes écoutent leurs conversation.

\- Tu doit être au courant du rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Sous la forme de Bichette tu ne peut premièrement pas parler, lui dit-il amusé. Et puis James se fiche de se que tu vas faire, il veux seulement être avec toi comme avant que tu sache qui il était.

\- Merci Lunard, on se voit en cours, le saluat-elle en partant vers la sortie.


	11. Rendez-vous

P.o.v. Léa

Léa devait se cacher. Santez leurs avaient fait le discours habituel. Si elle sortait avec Sirius elle serait rejetée. Elle avait besoin de ses amies. Alors qu'elle continuait sur ses pensée elle entendit quelqu'un arriver.

\- Bonjour petite fée, lui annonça Sirius en rentrant dans sa cachette. S'est jolie comment tu as trouvé cet endroit.

\- En le survolent, que fait tu ici?

\- Je voulait être avec toi alors j'ai utiliser un de mes secrets de Maraudeur pour te trouver, lui répondit-il.

\- Je veux être seul, tu peut me laisser s'il-te-plait, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- D'accord, on se voit plus tard alors, lui dit-il l'air mossade.

\- Non! Non, je serai avec les filles je ne pourrai pas te parler, tu peut y aller maintenant.

\- Mais...

\- VA-T-EN SIRIUS, lui cria-t-elle.

Alors que Sirius partait par le chemin entre les deux tours, il ne vit pas la larme dorée couler le long de la joue de Léa.

P.o.v. Sirius

Pourquoi la seul fille qui l'intéressait venait de lui mettre un râteau? Elle ne voulait pas lui parler et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. De plus s'était elle qui lui avait donné se rendez-vous la veille. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien au fille.

Soudain il s'arrêta il avait entendue son nom dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

\- S'est simple pourtant. Chaqu'une d'entre nous a une chasse garder, il suffit de ne pas toucher à ceux des autres.

\- Quelqu'un a vue Boulianne,je ne l'ai pas vue se matin.

\- Sûrement en train de draguer, alors tout le monde à comprit. On laisse les petits-amis des autres tranquille ou on sort du groupe.

Alors qu'il entendit des chaises se faire pousser, il se cache dernière une armure et vit les groupies de Gryffondore sortir de la salle. Il avait eu sa réponse plus vite que prévue. Léa préférait ses amie à lui. Elle avait donc décidé de le laisser tomber. Cela voulait aussi dire que l'une des groupies était déjà sur lui. Il devait la décourager pour qu'elle change d'idée et que Léa puisse le prendre à son tour. Sur c'est bonne résolution il partie trouver les autres Maraudeurs.

P.o.v. Lily

James venait de lui envoyer une invitation dans la foret. Seulement la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlée il lui avait fait un croche pied. Était-elle capable de le voir sans que lui sache qui elle était? Se n'était pas juste. Elle décida d'aller demander à Remus de l'aider. Érika serait à cran en apprenant qu'elle voulait lui parler et May... allait lui donner des conseilles peu recommandables.

\- Remus je peut te parler, demanda-t-elle sans trop approcher le groupe de garçon.

\- Bien sûr lily, je revient les gars.

Ils reculairent dans la salle commune pour ne pas que des oreilles indiscrètes écoutent leurs conversation.

\- Tu doit être au courant du rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Sous la forme de Bichette tu ne peut premièrement pas parler, lui dit-il amusé. Et puis James se fiche de se que tu vas faire, il veux seulement être avec toi comme avant que tu sache qui il était.

\- Merci Lunard, on se voit en cours, le saluat-elle en partant vers la sortie.


	12. Chapitre 11

Remus marchait tranquillement jusqu'a sa salle commune. A cause de May il était complètement trempé, mais il ne changerait cet soirée pour rien au monde. Il adorait passer du temps avec elle. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé il vit Sirius sortir.

\- Patmol! Lui cria-t-il pour attiré son attention. Tu vas où comme ça?

\- J'ai un truc à régler, se contenta de dire son ami. Pourquoi tu es mouiller? Tu vas avoir un rhume Lunard tu devrais rentrer.

\- S'est pour ça que je suis là, à plus tard Patmol.

Il traversa le tableau de la grosse dame content que son ami ne l'ai pas questionné plus que ça.

Sirius était presque arrivé. Il avait remarqué que Léa sortait tous les soirs pour se rendre dans sa cachette. Il passa entre les deux tours et vit alors la jeune fée en larme sur le banc. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Sirius la pris dans ses bras jusqu'a ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici? murmura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pleurais-tu? lui dit-il inquiet. Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas il passa à autre chose. Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit pour Santez? J'aurait pu faire quelque chose et puis tu aurais pu me le dire que tu préférait t'es amies à moi.

\- Je ne préfère pas mes amies à toi Sirius.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais se que te dit Santez, se fâchat Sirius.

\- Si tu avais le choix entre des personnes avec qui tu es depuis la première année où une personne que tu adore mais qui peut partir n'importe quand tu choisirais quoi.

\- Je ne prendrais pas des amis qui me demande de choisir sa s'est sûr.

S'est alors que Léa remarqua qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle mis sa tête sur son épaule et il ressera son étreinte. Il avait raison si Santez était vraiment son amie elle ne lui demanderait pas de choisir. Ils retournairent tout les deux à la salle commune et il l'embrassa avant de monter dans son dortoir.

\- Bonne nuit ma petite fée.

James se posait des questions sa biche était présente au repas puisque tout les Gryffondor était présent. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelle. Il avait remarquer qu'elle ne lui écrivait pas s'était toujours lui qui devait lui donner rendez-vous.

Il vit Remus passer trempé de la tête au pied.

\- Tu est allé te jeter dans le lac ou quoi Lunard? Le questionna-t-il.

\- On peut dire ça, où est Peter? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'un autre de ses amis manquait à l'appelle.

\- Aucune idée, il a dit à Sirius qu'il allait au cuisine mais à moi il m'a dit à la bibliothèque. Mais bon, tu connais Peter il a déjà du oublier où il se dirigeait et partir vers un 3ème endroit, répondit James.

James hésita avant de demander à son ami la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Depuis quand savait tu qui était Bichette?

\- Quelque jours seulement, j'avait de bonne raison de ne pas te dire qui elle est et elles tiennent toujours.

\- Je peut au moin savoir qu'elles sont les raisons? S'il-te-plait Lunard,le suplia James.

\- Bichette n'est pas sûr de ses sentiments à ton égard.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle a peut être des sentiments elle aussi, se réjouit Cornedrue.

\- Oui mais tu doit lui laisser du temps, donc je ne te dirai pas qui s'est.

Sur ce malgré les protestations du jeune Potter, les deux Maraudeurs dormir oubliant Sirius qui venait de passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie, Peter entouré de serpentard et Lily qui récupérait peu à peu.


	13. La lune

\- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui je vais vous faire un cours théorique puisque le professeur Mcgonagall n'aime pas ma façon d'enseigner. Je vais vous faire faire un retour sur votre 3ème année. ''Mais professeur Lance ont sais déjà tout''. Non vous ne savez pas tout se soir il y aura un événement exceptionnel qui peut me dire lequel?

Lily, Érika et Remus voulurent répondre.

\- Miss Moon, vous qui ne parlez jamais en cours vous allez pouvoir me répondre.

\- Il y aura une lune turquoise, répondit-elle.

\- Bien 10 points pour Serpentard. Qui peut me dire le rapport avec vos cours en 3ème année? Oui M. Lupin.

\- Sa ne change rien à votre vie si vous n'êtes pas loup-garou. Les nuits de turquoise, si le loup n'est pas exposé à la lueur de la lune, il ne se transformera pas.

\- Exact, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Vous pouvez partir mais si ont vous pose une question s'était le meilleur cours de votre vie.

Sans en demander plus les élèves sortir. Érika et Lily partirent en direction du saule cogneur.

\- Je vais devoir y aller quand même, expliqua la jeune Moon. Il me faut seulement une lueur et pouf je me transforme.

\- Tu crois que Remus va vouloir que je vienne pareil, puisque je sais déjà que s'est lui?

\- Bien sûr Lily, dit une voix derrière elle. Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas subtil? J'aurais pu être n'importe qui.

Ils partirent dans la Grande Salle et partir Lily et Remus d'un côté et Érika de l'autre. Il s'assirent près des Maraudeurs James envoyant des regards noirs à Lily.

\- Tu sais quand May revient? lui demanda le lycantrope.

\- Après demain si tout se passe bien.

\- Vous parlez de la femme bizard qui suis Moon partout? Elle est où au faite? demanda Sirius.

\- Elle est... heum... CHEZ SA TANTE! Oui c'est ça chez sa tante... Julie!

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ment Evans? Demanda l'animagus chien.

\- Les gars à propos de se soir ne venez pas sa ne servira à rien, coupa Remus.

Ils jetèrent des regards en coin à Lily, qui fit comme si de rien n'était, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Vous pouvez sortir les rideaux sont fermés.

Remus et Érika sortir de sous la couverture où ils étaient et sourirent à Lily qui venait de fermer les rideaux. Dans un sac la jeune Gryffondore avait apportée tout pour qu'ils puissent passer une bonne soirée.

\- Dommage que May ne soit pas là, dit Remus en repensant aux soirées qu'il avait passer en sa compagnie.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir quelle sont tes relations avec ma soeur Lupin. Surtout que May est la professionnelle en relation étrange, dit Érika en repensant aux derniers petits-amis de sa soeur.

\- Au fait Remus tu es sûr que les Maraudeurs ne vont pas venir? Lui demanda Lily. James pourrait me voir.

\- Tu sais Lily en parlant de ça, il s'inquiète énormément. Et Il a remarqué que tu ne lui écrivait plus depuis la dernière pleine lune, lui apris Remus.

\- Tu lui donneras ça de ma part, dit-elle en lui tendant une lettre. Je crois que sa va le rassurer et puis tu lui diras de venir me rejoindre près de la clairière aux licornes jeudi à 13h.

\- D'accord et Lily, fait vite ton choix, il aime réellement Bichette. Je suis sûr qu'il va t'accepter.


	14. Matin

Le matin alors que Lily entrait dans la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea directement à la table des Gryffondores. Érika dormant encore elle s'assit à côté de Remus et des Maraudeurs.

\- Bon matin Lily, se moqua le jeune Lupin.

Lily n'aillant pas pris de potion de réveil, était très fatiguée de sa nuit blanche.

\- Ferme-là, la prochaine fois je vous laisse tout seul, réliqua-t-elle.

\- De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Peter qui avait écouté la conversation.

\- Pas de te affaire Queudevert, se moqua Remus. Soudain James et Sirius se tournèrent vers leur ami en lui faisant de grand yeux.

\- Oups, dit alors le jeune loup, Lily tu ne doit pas parler des surnoms s'est top secret.

\- D'accord agent fatigué.

Les deux se mirent à manger sans écouter les conversations et sans se préoccuper des regards des autres.

\- Il a quoi Mumus? Demanda Sirius.

\- Il a doit être fatigué de la nuit passée, suposa James. Super maintenant Evans connaît le surnom de Peter. Et puis pourquoi elle vient toujours s'assirent ave nous elle m'énerve.

\- Quand même tu remarqueras qu'elle ne te cherche plus. Et ÇA s'est encore plus étrange.

\- Je vais mener mon enquête, dit James.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle était le secret de Lily Evans mais il allait le trouver. Il continua de réfléchir quand soudain il vit Moon approcher.

\- A non! Je tolère Evans mais pas de serpentard.

\- Laissez les gars s'est juste Moon, dit Remus en baillant.

\- Salut vous deux, dit-elle à Remus et Lily. Alors que les deux lui répondait elle versa un liquide dans leurs verres et seul Sirius et James semblèrent le remarquer

\- Attention elle veux vous empoisonner, cria James attirant les regards.

\- Mais noooon, dit Remus, tu comprant vraiment rien Cornedrue.

Alors que la potion réveil d'Érika faisait effet chez Lily, cet dernière se rendit conte de tout ce qu'elle avait dit avec Remus. Elle regarda se dernier qui se réveillait aussi les yeux ronds.

\- Tu vois leurs visages, dit Sirius, s'est l'effet du poison.

Alors que Sirius allait attaquer Érika pour avoir empoisonné des Gryffondores, Remus se mit sur son chemin.

\- Elle ne nous a pas empoisonné, dit-il à Sirius pour le calmer. Elle nous a juste donnez... attend une minute comment tu as eu ça?

\- Pomfresh pour la tienne et Lily en fait toute seule, expliqua Érika. Elle n'est juste pas capable de prendre la bonne quantité.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez? Demanda Sirius qui lui ne voyait pas le problème de parler avec Lily et Érika si Remus avait confiance en elle.

\- Potion de réveil, se contenta de dire Lily. Bon on doit aller en cours on va être en retard.

Alors qu'elle se levait Remus lui attrapa le bras et la force à s'assoir.

\- May revient à quelle heure demain? Demanda-t-il à Érika.

\- Pourquoi Evans a besoin de potion de réveil, demanda Sirius.

James quand à lui refusait d'adresser la parole à Evans, se qui donna encore plus envie à celle-ci de partir.

\- J'ai n'ai pas été capable de dormir, dit Lily.

\- Elle revient dans une heure, répondit Érika.

\- Elle ne revenait pas demain? Ses toi qui me l'a dit.

\- Je voulait voir ta réaction quand tu saurait que ma soeur revenait plutot, se moqua Érika. Elle va être contente de savoir son solitaire est complètement fou d'elle.

\- Je t'interdit de lui dire ça.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi? Tu vois tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, dit elle en le voyant réfléchir.

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, se plaignie Lily.

Soudain elle se tourna pour voir James et Sirius les regarder comme si ils étaient des fous.

\- Je crois que l'on a manqué un épisode Jamesie, murmura Sirius.


	15. Matin, suite

\- Vous nous cachez quoi tout les trois, on dirait que vous passez des heures ensemble alors que Remus est toujours avec nous, dit Peter. Enfin sauf certain soir.

\- Quoi? Voyons Peter, je ne cache rien à mes amis, dit Remus.

\- Non! Dit soudain Sirius. Je n'y crois pas. Remus comment as-tu pus caché ça.

\- Caché quoi Pa...Sirius? Se repris Lupin.

\- Que tu sortais avec Evans!

\- Alors là il faut vraiment que tu soit désespéré Mumus, dit James.

En entendant cela lily se leva et le fusilla du regard.

\- Alors comme ça il faut être désespéré pour sortir avec moi? Très bien, elle se leva et partie vers les porte. Remus tu reviendra me faire un discours quand Bambi aura grandi.

Sur ce la jeune Evans partie sans se retourner et laissa son amie seul ave les Gryffondor.

\- S'est qui Bambi? Demanda Sirius.

Ni Érika ni Remus ne lui répondirent. Alors Érika devient rouge.

\- Je t'avais dit que s'était une mauvaise idée. Au lieux de passer tes soirée avec ma soeur tu devrais regarder le comportement de ton ami. Moi aussi je ne serait pas sûr, surtout avec se qu'il vient de lui dire.

Elle partie elle aussi mais ne chercha pas à trouver sont amie. À tout les coups cette dernière était allée se réfugier dans la forêt.

Lily était effectivement dans la forêt. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se transformer. Elle en avait assée de Potter. Un jour il était gentil et aussitôt qu'il était devant la vrai Lily il était détestable. Lily frappa dans un arbre en pleurant à l'idée que James ne l'accepte plus en sachant qui elle était. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et pleura en oubliant les dangers de la forêt pour un être humain.

\- James! Pourquoi as-tu dis ça a Lily? Tu l'as blessé, elle dois être triste en se moment, le réprimanda Remus.

\- Va la consoler après tout elle est ta copine.

\- Je ne sort pas avec Lily, dit Remus. Et puis je la retrouverai jamais.

\- Prend la carte, dit James en ne faisant pas plus attention que cela aux propos de son ami.

\- Non TU vas prendre la carte et TU vas aller faire tes excuses.

Voyant que son ami ne lui reparlerait plus si il ne le faisait pas James partie chercher la carte. Il regarda partout et à son grand étonnement il trouva Lily dans la foret interdite.

\- Elle est folle où quoi?

Sans plus attendre il partie à la trouver. Après plusieurs minutes de course il trouva enfin la jeune Evans.

\- Tu es folle de te promener comme ça dans la foret, dit-il en approchant.

\- Que fait tu ici, elle essaya de se donner un air naturel mais le jeune Potter entendit les tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Evans est-ce que tu pleurs? Parce que tu sauras que s'est ridicule.

\- Très bien moque toi, dit elle. Lorsque Remus et Érika mon dit de te laisser une chance, je les ai écouté. Tu sais quoi je n'aurait pas dû, tu n'es qu'un abrutie James Potter.

Elle partie alors en courant les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. James quand à lui ne savait pas quoi penser. Se pourrait-il que sa biche soit Lily Evans.


	16. Aurevoir Santez

Sirius secoua tête en repensant au repas qu'il venait de passer. Remus leurs cachait quelque chose. Chassant cette idée, il avanca avec les deux amis qui était toujours avec lui quand il vit Léa au loin. Il l'a vit se tourner et lorsqu'elle le vit elle lui sauta dans les bras sous le regard étonné des autres.

\- LÉA, CRIA ALORS SANTEZ. SAL TRAITRESSE TU VAS ME LE PAYER.

\- Je crois qu'elle est un peu fâchée, dit Sirius.

\- On s'en fiche, dit Léa avant de l'embrasser.

Ils partirent vers la salle commune et restairent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Remus quand à lui, alla vers les grandes portes pour accueillir May.

\- Salut loulou, dit elle charmeuse. Alors comme ça on m'attend devant la porte?

\- Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es toujours fâché parce que je t'ai jeté dans lac l'autre soir.

\- Totalement, j'ai presque attrapé un rhume à cause de toi, dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

\- Tu viendras me voir quand tu seras plus fâché alors, elle se tourna vers les escaliers menant aux cachots quand une main la saisit.

\- Je suis plus fâché reste avec moi, la suplia-t-il.

May revient sur ses pas et entraîna Remus en dehors de l'école avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Il restairent en dehors de Poudlard tout l'après midi, ne voyant pas James passer l'air étonné, ni Lily complètement anéantie.

Léa se raprocha encore plus de Sirius et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je veux rester avec toi, pleurnicha Sirius

-il y a une sortie à pré-aux-lard demain, on se verra là-bas.

A regret elle se sépara de lui pour monter dans son dortoir. Elle allait devoir affronter ses camarades de dortoir et sa ne la réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

\- Salut, dit-elle mais personne ne lui répondit.

Elle se coucha donc en remarquant un petit papier avec écrit ''traitre'' sur son oreiller qu'elle jeta. Sirius avait raison, elle était mieux avec lui que ses supposées amies qui l'abbandonnaient.

Alors qu'elle allait éteindre les lumières elle entendit un sanglot. Elle approcha du lit et ouvra les rideaux, découvrant une Lily Evans en larme.

\- Evans! Tu veux quelque chose attend je vais te chercher des mouchoirs.

Lorsque elle revient les larmes de la jeune Evans coulaient toujours abondamment. Ne sachant pas quoi faire Léa l'apporta dans la salle commune avant qu'elle ne réveil les autres et s'attire des moqueries.

\- Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu pleurs comme sa?

\- Je... Il... corne... partie... aimez... déteste...

\- Calme toi Evans, tu vois s'est fini, tu peut te calmer.

\- Oui s'est fini complètement fini... Merci.

Puis les deux jeunes Gryffondor retournairent dans leur dortoir.


	17. Joyeux noël

Sirius secoua tête en repensant au repas qu'il venait de passer. Remus leurs cachait quelque chose. Chassant cette idée, il avanca avec les deux amis qui était toujours avec lui quand il vit Léa au loin. Il l'a vit se tourner et lorsqu'elle le vit elle lui sauta dans les bras sous le regard étonné des autres.

\- LÉA, CRIA ALORS SANTEZ. SAL TRAITRESSE TU VAS ME LE PAYER.

\- Je crois qu'elle est un peu fâchée, dit Sirius.

\- On s'en fiche, dit Léa avant de l'embrasser.

Ils partirent vers la salle commune et restairent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Remus quand à lui, alla vers les grandes portes pour accueillir May.

\- Salut loulou, dit elle charmeuse. Alors comme ça on m'attend devant la porte?

\- Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es toujours fâché parce que je t'ai jeté dans lac l'autre soir.

\- Totalement, j'ai presque attrapé un rhume à cause de toi, dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

\- Tu viendras me voir quand tu seras plus fâché alors, elle se tourna vers les escaliers menant aux cachots quand une main la saisit.

\- Je suis plus fâché reste avec moi, la suplia-t-il.

May revient sur ses pas et entraîna Remus en dehors de l'école avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Il restairent en dehors de Poudlard tout l'après midi, ne voyant pas James passer l'air étonné, ni Lily complètement anéantie.

Léa se raprocha encore plus de Sirius et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je veux rester avec toi, pleurnicha Sirius

-il y a une sortie à pré-aux-lard demain, on se verra là-bas.

A regret elle se sépara de lui pour monter dans son dortoir. Elle allait devoir affronter ses camarades de dortoir et sa ne la réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

\- Salut, dit-elle mais personne ne lui répondit.

Elle se coucha donc en remarquant un petit papier avec écrit ''traitre'' sur son oreiller qu'elle jeta. Sirius avait raison, elle était mieux avec lui que ses supposées amies qui l'abbandonnaient.

Alors qu'elle allait éteindre les lumières elle entendit un sanglot. Elle approcha du lit et ouvra les rideaux, découvrant une Lily Evans en larme.

\- Evans! Tu veux quelque chose attend je vais te chercher des mouchoirs.

Lorsque elle revient les larmes de la jeune Evans coulaient toujours abondamment. Ne sachant pas quoi faire Léa l'apporta dans la salle commune avant qu'elle ne réveil les autres et s'attire des moqueries.

\- Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu pleurs comme sa?

\- Je... Il... corne... partie... aimez... déteste...

\- Calme toi Evans, tu vois s'est fini, tu peut te calmer.

\- Oui s'est fini complètement fini... Merci.

Puis les deux jeunes Gryffondor retournairent dans leur dortoir.


	18. Vacance chez les Potter

\- Remus la prochaine sortie est au mois de Janvier, dit May.

\- Je bien tu pourras venir avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr, à une condition.

\- Tout se que tu veux !

\- Je peut t'appeler loulou pour le restant de tes jours, dit-elle innocemment.

Vacances.

\- Lily tu pourrait me dire à quoi sert le truc avec deux trou et des boutons ? Demanda Érika.

\- S'est le grille-pain, sa fait des toast.

Alors que Lily allait faire une démonstration à Érika, les filles entendirent un crie venant de l'étage.

\- SAL RAPACE DE MALHEURS LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! NON ! PAS MA BOITE À BIJOUX BOUGE DE LÀ!

\- Je crois que ta soeur a un petit problème avec Victor, se contenta de dire Érika.

Sans plus attendre les deux filles montrèrent l'escalier menant au quatre chambres de la maison.

\- LILY RAMASSE TON OISEAU DE MALHEUR OU JE LE MET SUR LE BBQ.

\- Du calme Pétunia ses juste un hiboux, répliqua sa soeur.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR. JE VEUX QU'IL DÉGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE ET DE CET MAISON ET POURQUOI PAS AVE TOI ET TOUTES TES CHOSES MONSTRUEUSES.

\- Tu veut que je parte très bien. Tu diras à maman et papa pourquoi je suis partie et que je leurs envoirai un hiboux.

Lily partie donc dans sa chambre pris sa valise pleine de chose, mis des vêtements et autres trucs essentiels pour Poudlard et se tourna vers son amie.

\- On va où tu veut, mais on part le plus vite possible.

Érika n'avait pas eu d'autre idée d'endroit pouvant accueillir son amie. La meute était trop dangereuse et Léa trop occupée. Cependant elle craignait la réaction de la jeune fille lorsque le Magicobus s'arrêtait. Certe, les Potter allait les accueillirent à bras ouvert mais Lily était capable de repartir chez elle en voyant James avec qui rien n'était arrangée.

Une fois devant le portail, Lily ouvrit grand les yeux. Le jardin était magnifique, les arbres était taillés et tout montrait qu'une grande famille vivait en ses lieux. Mais où donc Érika l'avait-t-elle emmené ?

\- Tu es sûr que les personnes qui habitent ici veulent de nous, demanda Lily en voyant le manoir.

\- Oui, j'ai écrit à leur fils et il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Érika sonna à la porte alors que Lily regardait toujours autour d'elle.

\- Salut, dit James en ouvrant. Vous rentrez ?

\- Attend, tu nous as apportée chez James! Mais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas lily, la coupa-t-il tu pourras m'éviter ici aussi. Vous rentrez, on va manger.

Lily n'en revenait pas, Érika avait osé lui faire ça. Elle allait devoir passer le reste des vacances avec Potter. Une semaine avec Potter, ses parents, et Black qui habitait ici aussi. Elle allait être morte avant la fin.

\- Bonjour les filles, je m'appelle Euphemia je suis la maman de James. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir, dit une femme au cheveux brun et au yeux bleu. James! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elles étaient aussi belle, venez nous allions commencer à manger. Vous bagages vont être porté jusqu'à vos chambres par Loky. James tu les feras visiter tout de même.

\- Laisse c'est pauvre filles se reposer chérie, dit un homme plus loin. Il était le portrait craché de James mais en plus vieux. Elles viennent à peine d'arriver que tu les bombarde de questions. Je suis le père de James, appelez moi Flemont.

Sans que Lily n'est pu rajouter un mot de plus, elle fut traînée jusqu'à la cuisine par Euphemia sous les rires de James, Sirius, Érika et Flemont. La semaine s'annonçait longue.


	19. La famille Potter

\- Ici on a le petit salon, expliqua James, c'est ici que l'on passe la plupart de notre temps Sirius et moi. Bon alors, la première porte à droit est ma chambre en face celle de Lily à coté de moi Sirius et en face Érika. Je vous laisse vous installer on se retrouve dans le mini salon.

Lily regarda la chambre de l'extérieur. Elle était grande, les murs blanc et les rideaux et le lit gris. En posant un pied à l'intérieur, elle fut impressionnée. Les murs se teintèrent de violet. Les rideaux étaient un peu plus pâles et le lit un mélange des deux.

Elle s'approcha de l'armoire où ses vêtements avait été déposé. Au fond de la pièce il y avait deux portes. La première menait à la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre et la deuxième à la bibliothèque.

Après avoir fait le tour complet de sa chambre et d'avoir regardé quelques livres dans la bibliothèque, Lily part dans le petit salon où elle trouve Sirius et James en train de parler.

\- Je vais au toilette, dit Sirius en partant. Moon vient, dit-il en voyant Érika approcher.

\- Non, vraiment Black? Tu n'a plus 2 ans va au petit coin tout seul.

\- Tu vient et s'est tout, il traîne Érika dans le sens contraire des toilette.

Une fois seule avec James, Lily va s'assoir sur l'un des canapés. Les deux restent en silence sans se regarder, jusqu'à ce que James brise le silence.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évite, demande James.

\- Je ne t'évite pas, contredit Lily.

\- Je t'appelle, tu ne répond pas. Je te cherche, je ne te trouve pas. Je demande de tes nouvelles, personne ne me répond.

\- Bichette, la suplie-t-il.

\- Je ne veut pas que tu me repousse simplement parce que je suis Lily Evans. J'avais... J'ai peur, avoue-t-elle. J'ai eu peur et j'ai fuis mais c'est la première et dernière fois que sa m'arrive. Je ne fuirai plus. Promis.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me dise que tu ne fuiras plus, dit James. Je veux que tu reste avec moi.

Sans que James ne s'y attende il reçus Lily dans ses bras. Il la sera essayant de l'empêcher de pleurer. Il restairent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Euphemia leurs crie de venir les aider à préparer le nouvelle ans qui serait dans 3 jours.

Une fois tout arrangé, Lily monta dans sa chambre où elle trouva un paquet cadeau. Elle l'ouvrir et découvrit une collier et un bracelet assortie. Ils étaient argent avec un vif d'or. Elle les enfila et alla cogner à la porte de la personne qui lui avait offert.

\- Sirius je veux dormir, bougonna James en entendant la porte.

\- Je reviendrai demain alors, répondit Lily.

\- Non ! Reste je suis réveillé, dit-il en reconnaissant la voix de sa biche.

\- Je voulais te dire merci pour les bijoux.

\- De rien, je te les aurais donné à noël mais je n'ai pas ton adresse moldue.

Ils se regardairent puis Lily n'y tenant plus commença à reculer.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-elle.

Avant qu'elle n'est pus partir James attrapa son bras et l'embrassa. Lily stupéfaite ne lui répondit pas tout de suite puis enroula ses bras autour de son coup.

\- Bonne nuit Bichette.


	20. Bonne année

Trois jours était passé depuis que James avait embrassé Lily. Depuis, ils se parlaient normalement. Du côté des deux autres, il ne comprenait pas se soudain changement. Mais bon, se n'était pas le moment d'y penser puisque se soir, May, Léa et Remus allaient venir les voir. Peter ne pouvait pas, sa mère avait fait une crise en aprennant qu'il allait ailleurs. Soudain la sonnette retentit et sous les rires des parents Potter, Sirius sauta sur la porte.

\- Léa! Cria Sirius en ouvrant.

\- Désolé de te décevoir Patmol, mais se n'est que moi, dit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Sirius referma la porte pour se rejeter dessus quelques minutes après.

\- Léa!

\- Non Black mon nom s'est May, commença la louve. M-A-Y. May.

\- Je sais pas besoin de dire chaque lettres, bougonna l'animagus chien.

May se tourna vers sa soeur espérant avoir un meilleur accueille.

\- Ho salut May, dit elle avant de continuer sa conversation avec l'elf de maison.

Lily et James quand à eu parlait et ne la remarquèrent même pas.

\- Super accueil, dit elle sarcastiquement.

Soudain quelqu'un lui mis les mains sur les yeux.

\- Devine qui c'est, lui dit Remus.

\- S'est loulou, dit-elle en se retournant. Je te donne le prix du meilleur accueil.

\- Salut, dit Sirius en ouvrant la porte sans joie.

\- Je peut repartir si tu es bougon. Lui dit la voix de Léa.

\- Léa, cria-t-il. Sa fait 15 minutes que je t'attend.

\- Menteur ! Tu es juste fâché d'avoir ouvert la porte à tout le monde en criant son nom, répliqua May toujours fâché contre lui.

La soirée se passa bien sous l'oeil moqueur des parents Potter qui observait la scène.

\- Je te parie que James est en couple avec la rouquine et Remus avec la fille au yeux bleus et cheveux bruns, dit monsieur Potter.

\- Moi je te dit qu'ils ne le sont pas encore et que Remus sera avec celle au cheveux rouges. Sinon, ils se comporterait comme Sirius et l'autre jeune fille, répondit Euphemia.

\- Vous savez que lorsque vous parlez de nous il faudrait être subtil, dit May en arrivant par derrière. Bon, je vais vous aider. Lily et James ne tarderont pas à sortir ensemble ils sont presque collé ensemble sur le sofas là-bas, dit elle en pointant le canapés où lily et james parlaient étrangement proche. Pour Sirius et Léa s'est plutôt simple je crois, dit elle en pointant se amis qui s'embrassaient. Et moi et Remus sa dépend seulement de lui.

\- Mon fils est amoureux, s'écria madame Potter, attirant les regards.

\- Quoi, cria le conserné.

\- J'ai déjà plein d'idée pour le mariage...

\- ho là ! J'ai dit que sa n'allait pas tarder pas qu'il sortait ensemble, s'indigna May. Vous êtes nule pour garder des secrets.

\- May laisse madame Potter tranquille, dit Remus en la prenant pour l'amener ailleurs et éviter le scandale. May ?

\- Hum.

\- Tu boude ? Parce que si s'est le cas les Potter un lac dernière la maison.

\- Hum.

Sans même que May ne fasse un geste pour l'en empêcher Remus la prit et la jeta dans le lac qui avait un sort de réchauffement pour se baigner l'hiver.

\- Tu ne me parle toujours pas ? Demanda Remus.

\- Je vais te parler seulement si tu m'embrasse, déclara May.

\- Très bien, répondit-il.

Ils restairent à s'embrasser dans le lac sans se préoccuper de se qui se passait à l'intérieur, de la meute qui avait besoin d'un nouveau chef, de lord V. qui avait de plus en plus de partisans et des cloches qui sonnaient minuit.


	21. Bonne année partie 2

\- J'ai déjà plein d'idée pour le mariage, cria Euphemia.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle ? Redemanda James à sa mère.

\- Il ne sorte pas ensemble Mme. Potter, dit alors Sirius.

\- Mais sa se voit qu'ils sont fou l'un de l'autre, dit-elle obstinément.

\- Sa suffit Euphemia, dit Flemont à ça femme. Laisse leur intimité au enfants.

Une fois Euphemia et Flemont partie, Lily, Léa, Sirius et Érika partirent à rire alors que James était devenu rouge.

\- Vous êtes même pas drôle, dit-il.

\- Où sont May et Remus ? Coupa Érika en remarquant l'absence de sa soeur.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ils vont rater le décompte, dit Lily. Il est dans 10 minutes.

\- Laissez-les, Remus doit être en dépression de ne pas l'avoir vue au moins une fois par jour, se moqua Sirius.

\- Je ne t'ai pas manqué, demanda Léa avec un faux air triste que seul Lily remarqua.

\- Oui tu me manque, s'empressa de dire l'animagus. Plus que May pour Remus.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Lily partie dans un deuxième fou rire.

\- Vous êtes manipulable, déclara-t-elle.

James en voyant le regard de Léa se rendit conte qu'elle faisait marcher son meilleur ami et rit avec elle.

\- Moi je suis pas aussi stupide, se moqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi elle m'évite ? Je sais pas quoi faire, pleurnicha Sirius en imitant James.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça, dit le cerf.

\- Tu ne t'es pas inquiété quand j'ai fuis, demanda Lily.

\- Oui, mais je n'avais pas cette tête de caniche, déclara James.

\- Tête de bois, dit Sirius.

\- Va te coucher au panier.

\- Porte manteau.

\- Sac-à-puces.

\- Tu ne rentre même pas par la porte avec tes bois.

\- Tu as fait faire un crise cardiaque au professeur de divination.

\- SA SUFFIT, cria alors Lily.

\- D'accord Lily-jolie.

\- Tu m'appelle encore comme ça et je te tue, Jamesie.

James haussa les épaules au surnom. Il ne voulait pas que Santez et sa bande l'appelle comme ça. Lily pouvait l'appeler comme elle voulait.

\- Pourquoi elle a le droit de t'appeler comme ça et pas moi? demanda Sirius.

\- Parce que Euphemia organise notre mariage, dit Lily.

\- Vous ne sortez même pas ensemble, répliqua Sirius.

\- James?

\- Hum, dit-il dans la lune.

-Sort avec moi, déclara-t-elle.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. James la pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Sirius cria à Érika qui était partie chercher sa soeur au cuisine et Léa s'indigna de la demande si peut romantique de Lily.

\- Bonne année! Cria Euphemia. Ho Merlin! Flemont tu voit je te l'avais dit. Il sont tellement mignon. Où sont May et Remus ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Érika.

\- Ils sont dans le lac, dit Léa qui sentait les présences.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant que je parte les chercher tout à l'heure, dit Riri scandaliser.

\- Je ne t'est pas vue partir.

\- Salut tout le monde, dit May avec un sourire en rentrant. Laissez passer le premier couple de l'année.

\- Moi j'ai le dernier couple de l'année dernière, dit Lily déçus.

\- Mais je suis plus populaire que Remus donc on sera plus envier.

\- Comment vous le savez vous avez compté vos groupies, demanda la rousse.

\- QUOI !

\- On était en cinquième année, se défendirent les trois garçons en même temps.

\- Je peut savoir l'ordre, demanda May après un moment de silence.

\- Sirius, moi, Remus et Peter en avait deux, dit James sous les cries indigné de Lily.

-Ils sont tellement mignon, dit Euphemia à son mari. J'ai vraiment hâte à se mariage.


	22. Retour à Poudlard

\- James! Lily! Érika! Dépêchez-vous ou vous allez rater le train.

\- Oui oui Mme. Potter, cria Lily du haut des escaliers.

Le train partait dans 1 heure et le seul à être prêts était Sirius. Lily et James n'arrêtait pas de se regarder et de se sourire retardant Érika qui devait passer entre leurs deux chambres pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

\- Vous Vous regarderez tout à l'heure, se fâchat cette dernière. Vous nous retarder tous. Dans le train, je vous avertie, vous allez être installés dans le fond du compartiment.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily qui habituellement se mettait près de la fenêtre.

\- Pour ne pas qu'on ai à faire une file pour aller au toilette. Maintenant, bougez-vous.

Une fois les quatre enfants installés monsieur Potter alla les porter à la gare pour ne pas que Euphemia les retarde en ne les laissant pas partir.

Une fois arrivé, ils se dirrigèrent vers les compartiments laissant Flemont retourner au manoir. Alors qu'ils arrivaient, Santez s'approcha d'eux.

\- Salut James, dit-elle séductrice. Comment se sont passer...

Alors qu'elle allait rajouter quelque chose Léa arriva. Elle foudroya Elisa du regard puis regarda Lily, Sirius et James.

\- À la vue de la phrase qu'elle vient de vous sortir, à savoir ''Salut James'', elle a décidée de lacher Sirius pour James, déclara-t-elle.

\- Même pas dans tes rêves, crachat Lily.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais Evans, dit Santez. Vous vous détestez.

\- Rectification, dit James en s'introduisant dans la conversation. On se détestaient AVANT. Ma mère organise le mariage depuis le nouvel ans. Tu pourras venir, puis il pris la main de Lily qui pris le bras d'Érika, qui s'acrocha à Léa, qui serrait Sirius dans ses bras et emporta la chaîne humaine dans un compartiment.

Alors que le train se mettait en marche ils entendirent enfin les bruits de voix de Remus et May. Les deux loup-garou avaient eu du mal à se quitter après le réveillon, ils étaient donc restés plus longtemps hors du train à parler.

\- May, tu es sûr que sa va, demanda Remus en traversant les portes.

\- Mais oui je te dit, salut ma chère soeur que j'adore et que je doit guetter 24 heures sur 24, dit elle en rentrant à son tour.

\- Bonjour ma chère soeur qui fait peur à mes camarades de classe et qui sort avec l'un d'entre eux, répondit Érika.

\- Lunard! Cria James. Regarde j'ai la meilleure copine au monde. Tu sais où est Queudvert. Il a du manquer le train comme l'année dernière...

\- James laisse Remus respirer, le coupa Lily. On croirait que vous n'êtes pas capable de passer cinq jours sans vous voir.

Le voyage se passa tranquillement, les Maraudeurs moins Peter parlant de leurs futur blagues, May et Léa essayant de convaincre Érika que les elf aimaient leurs travail et Lily dormant sur James qui lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Lilou, dit James alors qu'ils arrivaient. Lily-jolie réveil toi. Biiiicheeettttte.

\- Hum aisse moi domir.

\- On est presque arrivé... Si tu ne te lève pas Lily Evans je vais te traîner dans mes bras, menaca-t-il.

\- Se sehai c0onfotable, dit l'endormie.

\- EVANS, beugla Sirius. TU TE LÈVE ET TOUT DE SUITE ON ARRIVE.

Lily se leva d'un bond alors que James lança un regard noir à Sirius.

\- Tu lui a fait peur, le chicana James.

\- Et alors elle est réveillé au moins.

\- Crois moi je vais me venger, dit James en regardant Léa. Il faut juste attendre qu'elle dorme aussi.

\- Potter si tu m'approche je le saurai,dit Léa.

\- Comment tu m'as entendue et comment tu le saurais, s'étonna James.

\- L'instinct, dit elle.

Puis ils partirent dans le château ne voyant pas le jeune Petitgrow sortir du train avec les Serpentard et le visage bizarment fermé de May.


	23. Un nouveau chef

\- Érika, dit May en allant vers sa soeur.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenue et les étudiants étaient déjà ensevelis sous des tonnes de devoirs.

\- Oui, dit-elle en ne levant pas les yeux de son devoir de métamorphose.

\- La meute à trouvé qui serait le prochain chef, annonça May.

\- QUOI? Cria Érika en la fixant. Et s'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dit. Qui est-ce?

\- Moi, dit May en baissant les yeux.

\- Ho.. dit Érika en comprenant que sa soeur allait devoir retourner dans la meute. Tu part quand?

\- À la fin de ton année scolaire...

\- Tu l'as dit à Remus? Demanda Érika en sachant que sa soeur ne serait pas capable de quitter le solitaire.

May fit non de la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas partir, dit-elle après un moment de silence.

-Mais ils ont besoin de toi,... et puis ils ne te laisseront pas le choix, dit Érika.

\- Une fois chef je ne pourrai plus sortir, dit May. Personne ne pourra venir me voir non plus. Je dit quoi à Remus.

Lily remplissait son devoir de potion, Slughorne l'avait invitée à une de ses soirée et malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas pu refusé. Au moins, il y avait un côté positif, elle pouvait avoir un cavalier. Restait juste à convaincre James...

\- Jamesichou ? Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'assoyait avec les Maraudeurs sur les divan de la salle commune.

\- Oui, Bichette? Dit-il doucement.

Le pauvre ne savait pas qu'il allait se faire manipuler pour assister à une réunion.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime, dit-il en lui flattant la joue. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- Vraiment? Dit Lily tout bas.

\- Tout, dit-il.

\- Très bien alors, dit-elle. J'ai eu une invitation de Slughorne pour sa prochaine fête et je voulait que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Je vais venir avec plaisir, dit-il.

Lily l'embrassa avant de repartir faire son devoir. Soudain, Sirius et Peter se mirent à rire et Remus eu un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi? Demanda James.

\- Je crois que tu vient de te faire manipuler, dit Remus.

\- LILYYYYY! Cria James alors que sa petite amie se sauvait dans son dortoir en riant.

James partie à courrir après elle. Arriver aux escaliers, il tomba et eu le droit de faire un jolie tour de toboggan.

\- Je déteste se sort de protection, bougonna-t-il alors que les Maraudeurs riaient de plus belle.

\- Qui est l'idiot qui a essayé de monter, dit Léa en descendant le toboggan. Salut James.

Léa se leva et alla s'assire près de Sirius.

\- Ne rie pas trop, dit-elle à Sirius, tu vient aussi à la fête de slug.

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai accepter, dit-il.

\- Tu vient ou je vais y aller avec Mike Rohbe.

\- Très bien, dit-il.

Léa partie donc à la bibliothèque. James se tourna alors vers Sirius.

\- Tu es sérieux, dit-il toujours par terre. Aucune fille ne voudrait sortir avec Mike Rohbe, ses un sale microbe.

\- Vous Vous êtes fait manipuler les gars, dit Remus de son fauteuil. Vous êtes vraiment nul.

Il frappa dans la main de Peter puis monta dans le dortoi, pendant que Peter allait dans les cuisines...


	24. Avant la fête

Lily était habillée depuis une quinzaine de minutes pour se rendre à la soirée de son professeur de potion. Le problème était que Léa, qui y allait avec Sirius, n'était pas prête.

\- Boulianne! Sa fait une demi-heure que je suis prête, cria Lily. Mais tu fait quoi ?

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour trouver son amie qui se coiffait.

\- J'arrive dans quelque minutes, dit Léa. Va trouver James au lieux de me mettre la pression.

N'en demandant pas plus, la jeune Evans partie trouver son cavalier. Elle avait décidée de se mettre une robe mauve et s'était faites un chignon.

Elle descendit les escaliers pour remarquer que les deux Maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore descendu. Bien sur, elle aurait dû se douter que s'était trop leurs demander d'arriver à l'heures.

\- Coucou Bichette, lui dit le vide.

Elle aperçus alors James sortir de sous sa cape. Pourquoi il avait mis sa cape ?

\- Je sais tout de suite se que tu pense et j'ai mis ma cape pour te surprendre. Si Sirius ne m'avait pas distrait j'aurait pas raté ton arrivée, pleura le jeune Potter.

\- Moi qui croyait que tu étais en retard, rigola-t-elle.

\- Non, sa s'est seulement en cours, Bichette.

\- Justement tu nous as encore fait perdre une trentaine de point tu ne pourrais pas écouter en cours. À se stade on ne gagnera jamais la coupe de quatre maisons.

Alors que Léa descendait Sirius sortie lui aussi de la cape. Il se tourna alors vers les deux sorciers et leurs dit:

\- Vous vous égorgerez après la fête.

\- C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore ensemble, chuchota Léa à l'oreille de Sirius. Encore il y a deux mois, ils se menaçaient de mort.

Alors que tous partait vers les cachots, Sirius observa Léa. Elle avait une robe faisant penser à celle qu'elle portait quand elle était transformée.

\- Tu as une très jolie robe, petite fée.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Tu devrais attacher ta cravate, tu vas faire tache à côté de moi.

\- Non je suis parfait comme toujours, répliqua Sirius.

\- Même James a fait un effort, dit-elle.

\- Sirius, suplia-t-elle.

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait attendre la fin de la fête pour se chicaner, cria Lily accroché au bras de James.

\- laisse les faire, lui dit James on a qu'à passer la soirée tout les deux et à les laisser dans leurs coin.

\- On cours jusqu'à la salle? demanda Lily.

\- On cours jusqu'à la salle, affirma-t-il.

Ils partirent alors à la course dans les couloirs, Léa et Sirius leurs criant de revenir.

Dans les cachots, deux autres personnes se préparaient pour la soirée de Slughorne. May se regardait dans le miroir en attendant que sa soeur sorte de la salle de bain.

\- Tu ne trouve pas que ma robe et mes cheveux font trop rouge, demanda May.

\- Tu es parfaite au grande Alpha, se moqua Érika en essayant de mettre les paillettes de sa robe du bon côté.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandée à Remus de t'accompagner, continua la plus jeune.

\- Je préfère m'habituer toute suite à son absence, dit-elle avant de partir à pleurer. Je vais tout enlever la pâte que tu as mis sur mon visage.

\- C'est du maquillage, répliqua Érika. Tu devrais en apporter à la meute, sa ne leur feraient pas de mal de la nouveauté, essaya-t-elle de rigoler. Allez, tu verras tout va bien se finir. On réglera ça après la fête.


	25. La fête de Slug

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, le professeur Slughorne invita tout le monde à manger.

Lily et James toujours en train de rire de Léa et Sirius, s'assirent le plus loin possible. Léa et Sirius allairent donc à côté de May et Érika.

Le reste de la soirée était ennuyant. Le professeur Slughorne n'arrêtait pas de parler des personnes qu'il connaissait. James ne voulant plus écouter son professeur, entraîna Lily à l'extérieur.

\- James, où on va? Demanda-t-elle. On ne peut pas quitter une fête du club de Slug comme ça!

\- Où on va, c'est une surprise. Et oui on peut, la preuve on vient de le faire.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable!

James se tourna alors vers elle et la pris par les épaules.

\- Fait moi confiance fleur de lys. Va chercher ton balais.

Ne posant plus de questions Lily traversa le portrait suivi de James et redescendu de son dortoir avec son balais.

\- Où on va? On va dépasser le couvre feu, on va perdre des points.

\- Et alors? On les rattrapera en cours, lui assura James. Et puis, on pert des points seulement si on se fait attraper.

\- Pourquoi je sort avec un Maraudeur déjà? Demanda-t-elle désespérée.

\- Parce que tu es folle de moi. Allez vient!

\- Non, on va se faire attraper.

Voyant que Lily n'était pas prête à le suivre, James la pris et la déposa sur son épaule.

\- James! Cria-t-elle la tête en bas. James! Descend moi tout de suite! Corny! JAMES POTTER REPOSE MOI J'AI DIT.

\- si tu continue de crier on est sur de se faire prendre, rigola James se qui lui value un coup de poing dans le dos.

Quand enfin Lily arrêta de bouger, James la déposa. De toute manière ils étaient arrivé au grande porte.

\- Tu me boude Lily-jolie?

Il la conduisit au terrain de quidditch qui était allumer par les torches sur les tribunes. Lily était époustouflée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le terrain la nuit.

\- Surprise!

\- Je veux jouer!

Lily et James passèrent donc la soirée à jouer au quidditch, sous les yeux de Dumbledore qui les regardaient de son bureau.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous Albus, demanda Minerva. Se sont des enfants.

\- Des enfants qui sont digne de confiance et qui sont pour la plupart majeur. De plus ils n'hésiteront pas à se battre à nos côté.

\- Vous êtes sûr que le ministère ne peut pas s'en charger.

\- le ministère est infiltré et Voldemort prend du pouvoir, dit le sorcier créant un frisson chez sa collègue au nom du sorcier tend redouté.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire?

\- Un groupe, recueillant les sorciers les plus dignent de confiance. Un groupe qui se battra contre Voldemort. Un groupe qui lui aussi fera partie du ministère. Un groupe secret, qui se rencontrera et mettera le plus de créature de notre côté. Un groupe qui saura faire face à la deuxième guerre du monde des sorciers.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas vous en occuper vous même.

\- Mon rôle était de vaincre Grinderwal. Se n'est pas à moi de vaincre Voldemort.

\- Je ne suis tout de même pas d'accord pour que ses enfants soit avec nous dès leurs sortie de poudlard.

\- On leur laissera le choix. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils voudront se joindre à l'Ordre Du Phénix.


	26. Mariage

\- Mais c'est simple! Il suffit de demander à un première année de nous donner le mot de passe. Il va le faire pour ne pas être touché par la blague et sa va être drôle, expliqua James.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec vos idées, dit Remus. Je dit que l'on devrait s'attaquer à toute les maisons et les professeurs.

\- Bonne idée,dit James. Mais Lily va m'arracher la tête si elle reçoit la blague.

\- Elle va te l'arracher quoi qu'il arrive, dit Sirius.

\- On peut mettre la blague dans le jus au cuisine et dire au filles de prendrent autre chose, proposa Peter.

\- On fait ça, décida Remus.

Les Maraudeurs partirent donc jusqu'au cuisine pensant être seul. Après quelques minutes, Sirus sentie ses cheveux bouger.

\- Alors, dit Léa caché dans ses cheveux, on prépart un mauvais coup.

\- La question est plutôt qu'est-ce que tu fait?

\- Je marche sa se vois pas, répondit Remus.

\- Tu chuchotes trop fort, le sermonna Léa. Je suis venu vous espionner.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa petite amie était transformée pour d'espionner et sur son épaule en plus.

\- Pour aller mettre notre piège au cuisine imbécile, dit Remus en soupirant. Vous êtes pas croyable.

\- Parce que Santez veux se venger de moi et Lily. Après tout on sort avec les deux plus beau mec de poudlard.

\- Elle a pas intérêt à venir me voir. Si elle pense que je vais sortir avec une groupie.

\- Mais de quoi tu parle?! Demanda Remus énerver.

\- He!! Je te signal que tu sort avec moi et que je suis une ancienne groupie.

\- Quand on est sortie ensemble tu ne traînait plus avec Santez tu passais tes journées entre les tours.

\- Sirius, déclara Remus, je crois que tu devrais aller chez Pompom tu deviens fou. Jamais je ne sortirai avec toi et jamais je ne me tiendrai avec Santez.

\- Je te laisse avec lui, déclara Léa en riant. On se vois plus tard.

May, Érika et Lily étaient dans la bibliothèque. Érika étudiait pour ses ASPIC, May regardait par la fenêtre et Lily...elle déprimait sur son bureau.

\- Étudit avec moi si tu ne fait rien, proposa Érika.

\- Non,... Je veux aller trouver Jaaaames, pleurnicha Lily.

\- Et dire que l'année dernière vous vous insultiez en permanence. Tu peut même pas vivre une heure sans le voir, se moqua Érika.

\- Avant l'amour vient la haine, marmona May.

\- Toi aussi secoue toi. Se n'est pas parce que tu as un rendez-vous avec rem' se soir que tu dois paniquer. Il comprendra je suis sur.

\- Comprendre quoi? demanda Lily perdue.

\- Rien...

\- Je vais voir James.

Lily partie et retourna dans la salle commune attendre les Maraudeurs. Il rentrèrent quelques minutes plus tard en riant.

\- Lily! Dit James comme un enfant de trois ans. Est-ce que sa va? Demanda-t-il en la voyant.

\- Petunia...dit Lily avant de partir à pleurer.

\- Quoi Petunia? Demanda-t-il après l'avoir calmez. Elle va bien?

\- Ho oui très bien, dit Lily en lui tendant une lettre.

Chère Lily,

ton père et moi sommes fiers de ta soeur tu a du recevoir ta lettre hier. Un mariage se n'est pas merveilleux! Ne t'inquiète pas...

\- C'est super pour elle! Dit James en regardant le reste de la lettre indéchiffrable par les larmes.

\- Je ne suis pas invitée, dit Lily avant que James la prenne dans ses bras.

Le lien entre les deux soeur venait d'être rompue. L'une jalouse des pouvoirs de sa soeur. L'autre mélanger entre deux mondes où des personnes ne la voulait pas. Sa soeur la détestait et les mangemort voulait sa mort.


	27. Drame

James descendit de son dortoir. Après avoir consolé Lily, elle s'était endormit et il l'avait porté dans son dortoir ne pouvant monter les marches.

\- Tu vas où? demanda-il à Remus qui partait.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec May, dit le loup-garou. Je vais peut-être savoir pourquoi elle m'évite.

\- À plus tard, Lunard.

Remus se dirigea donc vers la tour d'astronomie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais May semblait distante ses derniers temps.

\- May? dit-il en arrivant.

\- À la fenêtre, lui répondit la jeune femme au cheveux rouges.

Elle semblait tendue, or, May n'était jamais stressée.

\- Sa va mini-loup?

\- Non, lui dit-elle. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose et sa ne va pas te plaire.

\- Alors dit le, plus vite se sera fait plus vite je serai de bonne humeur, dit Remus.

\- Je vais partir.

\- Je sais tu part à toute les pleines lunes.

\- Non, Remus, ma meute à besoin d'un chef. Je suis la fille du dernier chef qu'ils ont eu, c'est à moi de le devenir. Une fois chef on ne pourra plus se voir.

Une fois qu'il eu assimilé se que lui disait May, Remus recula.

\- Rem' , tu m'en veut?

\- ... Non, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler... À demain.

Puis, Remus partie laissant derrière lui une May sur le point de pleurer.

Réunion des créatures mi-humaine 27 décembre 1976

\- nous n' avons rien à faire dans les histoires des sorciers, déclara Mafalda. Ils veulent se faire la guerre, se n' est pas notre problème.

\- Justement, dit Léa. Voldemort est une menace pour tout le monde pas juste les sorciers.

\- Et qu'en savez-vous?

\- Je vais à Poudlard et je lis le journal toutes les semaines je crois que c'est suffisant.

-Le conseil va se passer des conseils d'une adolescente de 16 ans.

C'était définitif les créatures mi-humaines voulait se faire tuer. Léa passa dans le chemin entre les tours, mais se figea en voyant la silhouette de Santez.

\- Salut, Boulianne, alors comme ça on espère quitter le groupe sans problème?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Elisa?

\- Démolir les Maraudeuses pour m'approprier les Maraudeurs pour le groupe.

\- Bonne chance pour séparer James de Lily. Ils sont le couple le plus amoureux que je n'ai jamais vue. Sirius et moi savons que tu est cruel et Remus est attacher à sa compagne.

\- Evans et Potter se détestaient encore au début de l'année une dispute est si vite arrivée. Black se tapait toute les filles qu'il voyait avant toi,les habitude reviennent vites et Lupin semblait en dépression en rentrant de son rendez-vous alors si j'était toi je douterait Boulianne.


	28. Code Élisa

En se réveillant, la première pensée de Lily fut: pourquoi mon dortoir est sans dessus dessous! Puis elle remarqua que se n'était pas des affaires de fille qui traînait. Sachant que les filles de son dortoir n'était pas assé folle pour vider les gardes robes des Maraudeurs!

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Peter Petigrow qui ne la remarqua pas et ferma les rideaux de son lit. Mais oui! Elle était stupide! James avait du la mettre dans son dortoir puisqu'il ne pouvait pas monter les marches sans glisser jusque en bas.

Il avait raison ça allait passer, sa sœur allait l'inviter. La lettre s'était peut être juste perdue?

\- Tu es réveillé la marmotte, dit alors une vois dans le lit de gauche.

\- Black! Tu m'as fait peur ! Il es quel heure?

\- Il est l'heure que tu parte dans ton dortoir. Je te laisse Cornedrue à longueur de journée, je ne te laisserai pas mon dortoir. Ouste, lui dit-il.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle tomba sur Remus qui avait l'air abattu.

\- Ne fait pas attention à Sirius, il est de mauvais poil le matin.

May se tourna encore une fois dans son lit. Elle espérait que Remus lui pardonne vite, elle partait tout de même à la fin de l'année scolaire de sa sœur.

\- Il est très tôt May, dit sa sœur endormit. Tu t'inquièteras plus tard. Dort!

\- Super l'amour fraternel, murmura May.

Léa passa entre les arbres et se dirigea vers Poudlard. Après la visite de Santez, elle était partie voir le conseil pour leur dire de se méfier de Voldemort. Comme d'habitude, elle avait été renvoyée à Poudlard sans avoir réussi. Un jour les créatures comprendraient le danger, malheureusement, se jour là, il sera trop tard.

\- Reste plus qu'à espérer que le sac à puce soit de bonne humeur, soupira-t-elle.

\- Coucou Lilounette, dit James en voyant Lily descendre. Bien dormit?

\- Oui, jamesinouchet, dit-elle en le voyant grimacer sous le surnom. Même si le dortoir aurait besoin de plus de visites des elfes.

\- Se n'est pas de ma faute si Sirius se laisse traîner partout.

\- Le chandail de Quidditch avec un numéro d'attrapeur était à Sirius aussi?

\- En parlant de Quidditch on a un match contre Poufsouffle.

\- Je serai là capitaine, plaisanta-t-elle. Le seul problème sera la pleine lune qui tombe juste une journée avant.

\- Tu seras présente ou avec Léa et Érika? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne se transformerais pas.

\- Je vais pas vous laisser tout seul, lui dit-elle. Vous pourriez mette le feu au saul cogneur! On reparlera de sa plus tard il fait allez en cour sinon McGon...

\- Je t'aime Bichette.

\- Tu vient de couper mon discours mais je t'aime aussi...

\- Vous vous embraserai plus tard, dit Sirius en descendant bougon. J'ai une faim de chien.


	29. Plan 1

Remus se leva tôt se matin là. Il prit la carte du Maraudeur, et chercha une salle de classe vide. Une fois trouver il pris sa baguette, s'habilla et partie du dortoir, sous les yeux curieux de James.

Se dernier, voulant revoir Lily se dépêcha de partir. Arriver dans la salle commune, il regarda partout sans la trouver.

\- Tu me cherche, demanda une voix dans l'autre escalier.

Il descendit les marches et pris Lily dans ses bras. Alors qu'il lui embrassait le haut de la tête, ils se firent bousculer par Santez qui descendait.

\- Apparemment, elle est pas de bonne humeur, rigola James. Tu mange avec moi?

\- Avec plaisir!

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande salle, rencontrant Peeves qui leur jeta des poires et Remus qui allait aux cuisines avec un panier.

Une fois arriver James se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

\- Pourquoi on ne s'assit pas juste là, demanda Lily.

\- Les groupie viennent toujours là, se contenta de dire James.

\- Santez est là-bas, fit remarquer Lily.

\- On va dans le milieu!

Ils s'assirent et mangèrent. Ils virent alors Santez arriver vers eux.

\- On va voir si Léa a raison. Je te donne le défi de rester en couple avec elle Potter.

Et elle partie les laissant là. Lily ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce Santez avait voulut dire?

James n'allait pas rompre avec elle!

\- Arrête de douter de tout, là sermonna celui-ci. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

\- Bien sur que si!

\- He bien sa ne se vois pas!

Remus regarda autour de lui, s'était parfait! Il fallait seulement traîner May jusqu'ici!

Il sortie saluant Peeves avec qui il avait fait un marcher, il lançait des poires au curieux, et Remus lui donnait un pot de peinture pour son prochain coup.

Il se dirigea vers les cachots et attendit jusqu'à la voir. Il lui pris la main et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Tu m'apporte où? Tu es toujours fâché? Tu comptes me répondre? Rem... Wouaw!

May pénétra dans la salle de classe. Les murs avaient une couleur blanche comparé au jaune habituel, les chaises et les bureaux avait été remplacés par des coussins rouges, noirs et blancs et un bouquet de fleurs était au milieux de la pièce.

\- Tu as fait ça tout seul ?

\- J'ai eu de l'aide de Peeves.

Sans fdire rien d'autre May se jeta dans la pille de coussins, Remus mettant les fleurs à l'abrit.

\- Où tu as trouver autant d'oreiller?

\- Duplicage et métamorphose! May?

\- Oui ?

\- Reste le plus longtemps possible, d'accord?

\- Je fait mon possible.

Lily monta dans son dortoir anéantit. James avait trouver des défaut dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle n'était pas idiote, il n'était pas comme ça normalement.

Elle pris un des livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Peut importe se qu'il avait, elle allait trouver et tout arranger avant qu'il ne rompre avec elle. Elle ne supporterait pas, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Parce que le plus grand de ses défaut, celui que James n'avait pas trouvé, était qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.


	30. Dernier chapitre

\- Tu trouveras rien, soupira Léa. Tout ça, c'est ma faute! Si je serais resté avec Santez elle ne se serait pas vengée sur toi.

\- Là n'est pas la question, dit Lily. Mon petit-ami me reproche tout se que je fait! Et je suis sur qu'elle a mis quelque chose dans son verre! C'est après qu'il ai pris une gorgée de jus de citrouille que ça a débuté.

\- Vous avez regardé dans le rayon des potions, Demanda May, parce que depuis tout à l'heure on est dans celui de métamorphose.

\- Où est Riri, demanda Lily en cherchant son amie.

\- Elle dort sur la table là-bas, dit May.

Dortoir des Maraudeurs 3 heures plus tard.

\- Elle est encore à la bibliothèque, marmonna James. Elle y est tout le temps!

\- James.., essaya de le calmer Remus. Tu sort avec elle depuis Noël, nous sommes bientôt au vacance, pourquoi tu lui fait des reproches maintenant?

\- Je... je sais pas Lunard, dit James. J'adore tout se qu'elle fait d'habitude, mais là, on dirait que je perçoit que ses défauts. Hier, je lui ai même dit qu'elle parlait trop alors qu'elle me complimentait, dit James paniquer, tu aurais dû la voir, elle était sur le point de pleurer. On dirait qu'en sa présence, je ne vois plus rien de la même façon.

Remus réfléchit, puis sortir un miroir du tiroir de James et dit:

\- Code vert, je crois que James à été empoisonné.

-J'arrive avec Peter, répondît la voix de Sirius. Il va falloir que tu part c'est un code de Maraudeur petite fée.

\- Patmol, demanda Remus inquiet, tu parle à qui? Tu est tout seul.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- James, dit Remus paniqué, Sirius fait une déclaration à ses cheveux!

Il tendit le miroir à James où l'on pouvait voir Sirius parler à son cou ou ses cheveux.

\- Tu crois qu'il est fou lui aussi?

Toc toc.

\- Pourquoi ils cognent?

\- James, c'est moi laisse moi entrer.

\- Lily, dit James exaspéré, pourquoi tu vient m'embêter jusque dans mon dortoir.

Remus partie ouvrir la porte à la Gryffondor et se mis discrètement dans un coin pour ne pas les déranger et noter les réaction de son ami.

\- Je t'ai apporté du jus de citrouille tu en veux? Demanda Lily en espérant que son plan marche et que sa potion était bien faite.

\- Non, répondît-il, tu peut partir.

\- Si tu m'embrase, marchanda la rousse avant de boire une gorgée de potion sans l'avaler.

-D'accord , dit James en soupirant, si ça te fait partir.

Il la pris et l'attira de lui la penchant pour l'embrasser sans avoir à se lever de son lit. Une fois ses lèvres en contactent avec les siennes, Lily lui mit la potion dans la bouche.James la repoussa en s'étouffant.

\- Mais ça va pas! Pourquoi tu ma mit ça?! Et puis, sa ne goutte pas le jus de citrouille! Tu... tu... tu est magnifique.

\- Sa marche? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Si le but est que je ne te critique plus, alors oui, sa marche... Merlin! Je suis tellement désolé ma Lily.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, essuyant les larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaiemnt la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur Sirius et Peter.

\- Code vert! cria l'animagi rater attrapant son ami.

\- Peter lâche moi, dit James. Lily m'a donner un remède je vais bien.

\- Tu avais quoi, demanda Sirius gêner que ses ami l'ai vue parler à Léa caché dans ses cheveux.

\- Une potion de haine de la part de Santez, dit Lily qui avait réussi à rester dans les bras de James malgré l'attaque de Peter.

\- Je t'aime, répondît celui-ci en lui flattant les cheveux. Je t'aime bichette.

Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre, je vous laisserait bientôt le prologue. Merci à ceux qui lisent depuis longtemps et aux nouveaux et même à ceux qui lisent alors que ses terminer! Laisser ses commentaire sur se que vous en avez pensé!


	31. Épilogue

\- Godric's Hollow.

\- Bien Queudver, tu seras récompensé.

\- Non pas Harry, prenez moi à sa place, supplia Lily.

\- Avada Kedavra !

\- Je vous dis de vous méfier, avertit Léa.

\- Garde, arrêter là, je ne veux plus la voir.

\- Monsieur Black, vous êtes accusé de la mort de plusieurs moldue ainsi que de Peter Petitgrow et d'être le Mangemort ayant dit à vous-savez-qui la cachette de James, Lily et Harry Potter.

\- Je me vengerai Petitgrow, murmura l'homme devenue fou.

\- Je suis trop pauvre, trop vieux et trop dangereux pour toi.

\- Je m'en fou!

-Il y des histoires, que l'on peut souhaiter, mais, qui son juste trop compliqué pour exister, Tonks.

\- Je ne peut même pas envoyer une lettre, je vous en supplie.

\- Vous êtes Alpha, les lettres et sorties, son en cas d'urgence seulement.

\- Sa va allez, on va s'en sortir malgré les lois voulant nous détruire May.

\- J'espère Riri,j'espère.


End file.
